The Social Food Chain
by mzmroxx
Summary: Mashiro Rima has never thought the popular kids were cool. When her friend Amu has become one, Rima has the chance to glance into the world of popularity. Not only that: she also has to deal with the all too perfect Fujisaki Nagihiko. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. They belong to Peach-Pit. I hope you enjoy this story. ^^**

The desire to be popular and to be the one at the top of the social food chain never interested Mashiro Rima. And she wasn't, thank goodness.

Rima sighed to herself: Amu was late. Again. This was the third time this week her easily flustered best friend was late to school. Didn't she know that the teacher would throw another fit? Rima didn't really want to hear the teacher's whiny voice complaining on an on about how she should make sure she gets to school on time.

Just before Rima was about to drop the thought from her head, her pink-haired friend rushed through the door and into her seat. The teacher, as expected, told Amu to be to school on time and to stop being late. Amu nodded her head and leaned back in her seat.

_Sorry, _Amu mouthed to Rima. Rima gave a smile and turned her attention back to the teacher. _

"Why were you late Amu?" Rima asked after class. Amu looked down at her petite friend – she hadn't grown much since elementary – and gave an embarrassed smile.

"I overslept."

"You know, hanging out with them doesn't mean you have to stay out to late hours of the night," Rima reprimanded. Amu nodded and hugged her friend.

"I know, I know! They're just so cool! Rima, you should hang out with us."

"I'll pass on that one. Thanks anyways." The two girls walked into the cafeteria and headed to their usual table. Amu wore her classic 'Cool N'Spicy' façade, Rima wearing her expression of boredom. Her blonde wavy locks moved gracefully as she sat down and sighed once more. The cafeteria was buzzing with laughter and talking. Amu was scanning the place to look for _them_.

Rima still didn't understand why Amu wanted to be popular. Wouldn't she rather enjoy just being herself, or was that boring? Rima felt that she couldn't understand her anymore; that made her sad. The social food chain was a real bitch if you thought about it. Rima has been doing plenty of thinking about it. In fact, in her journal was an entry dedicated to the reconstruction of the social food chain, in Rima's order. Her social food chain was a gigantic circle with all of the 'species' of students written in it with no particular order. This way, everyone can just be themselves without having to go to the extremes to fit into their 'class'.

However, that just wasn't going to happen. Not with the popular students running the school with their jewel-encrusted fists. It sickened Rima to think that Amu wanted and had become apart of those fakers. It upset her to know that her friend changed to become someone she's not. And Amu was always the one stressing that Rima should just be herself in elementary and middle school. What happened to her in high school?

"Rima!" Amu shouted. Rima blinked and stared at her pink-haired friend.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Come on," Amu said and grabbed Rima's wrist. Amu dragged her over to a table in the center of the cafeteria, where the popular students sat everyday. Rima would rather pull her hair out of her head and set her scalp on fire than sit with those posers. She pulled against Amu, earning a concerned look from her.

"I'll sit by myself today. I'm not sitting with them."

"Please, Rima? I want you there," Amu whined. Rima rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"Only for today."

"Thank you!" Amu and Rima continued to the table. Once there, the two sat in two empty spaces on the benches. Amu casually started talking to them and Rima stared at them.

Souma Kukai, leader of the soccer team, and a desired boy amongst the desperate girls in the school. He was dating Tsukiyomi Utau, the school's most talented singer, and a desired girl amongst the boys. She even had a recording contract thanks to her gifted voice.

There was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Utau's older brother, the school's orchestra leader, and Amu's crush. He played the violin beautifully, but Rima didn't fawn and faint over it like the other girls. He was 'going steady' with Yamabuuki Saaya, cheerleader captain, and a real pain in Rima's ass. She didn't see why he would even go steady with a girl like Saaya: she was pretty desperate, if you know what she's talking about.

Hotori Tadase was the student council president and every girl's dream guy. Sweet, handsome, and a real gentleman, every girl should want him, right? Wrong. Rima found him to be just too perfect. She was sure he was flawed somewhere. He liked Amu, but Amu had turned him down on a count that she liked someone else.

Sanjou Kairi, vice president of the student council, was dating Yuuki Yaya, the Prima of the ballet dancers. It was odd, considering he was a bit more mature than her and she was still immature for her age. However, they've been dating since ninth grade, so it didn't really matter to Rima.

And then there was Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Rima sat directly across from him. He was casually talking with the others and joking around. He was another one the girls in the school lusted after. She didn't see why though. He looked way too perfect to be trusted. All of them did, including Amu. With long purple locks and shimmering orange eyes, he was the peak of perfection in the eyes of those desperate girls. He was the captain of the basketball club and had led the team in three tournament wins. He was like the school's big brother: helpful, but firm when it was needed.

She couldn't see why anyone would look up to these people. They weren't gods. They were human, vulnerable, and oh so flawed. They just hid it behind money, looks, and a personality so bright, no one could resist their charm. Rima figured they wanted to change themselves so no one would see their true personalities: nasty, bitter, and jealous, as all normal teenagers truly are.

Amu tapped Rima's shoulder. Rima looked at her friend with an expression that showed Amu that Rima really didn't want to be there. Amu smiled at her and went back to talking.

"This is my best friend, Mashiro Rima," Amu introduced. Rima could've killed Amu for giving them her name, but she ignored that thought and gave them a small wave.

"Hi," Rima said, utterly bored to death.

"Mashiro…Rima. Where have I heard that name before?" Nagihiko asked aloud. Rima rolled her eyes.

"We have art class together."

"Ah, right. You're so quiet though, I sometimes forget we even have that class together," Nagihiko admitted. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. Everyone else chuckled at his reaction, except Rima.

"I don't see what's funny about that," she said to herself.

"So, Rima-tan, you're Amu-chi's friend? That's cool! Amu-chi is so cool!" Yaya squealed. _Did she just call me Rima-tan?_

"Umm…yeah, I guess." Rima didn't really know what to say to these people. She didn't really want to be here or talk to them. She'd rather be sitting at her usual table with Amu.

"Hey Rima, we're going to the mall afterschool today," Amu started, "and I wanted to know if you'd come with us."

"I don't think I will. I've got things to do afterschool." That was a lie. Rima would get all of her homework done on her way home and would probably just chill at home. It was much better than hanging with them. Amu frowned.

"Oh. Maybe some other time then."

"Maybe…" Rima stood from the table and grabbed her bag. Amu looked at her with her wide golden eyes.

"W-Where are you going?" Amu shouted.

"The bell's about to ring." The loud humming noise known as the bell echoed through the cafeteria. Rima smiled – _saved by the bell_ – and waved goodbyes to Amu. Before her friend could reply, Rima was already heading to the exit to the cafeteria.

School had ended on a pretty good note. Rima had aced her pop quiz in chemistry, she had gotten an A on her art project, and she had a substitute for her last period English class. A smile graced her pink lips.

Rima walked out of the school and through the school's parking lot. The parking lot was filled with motorcycles, bikes, and luxury cars. The students were pretty rich, including Rima, but she never flaunted her money in front of others. That would just be pretty vain of her, and Rima wasn't vain.

"Rima!" It was Amu. Wasn't she going shopping with her new friends? Rima turned around to see her running towards her. Amu stopped to catch her breath. "I told them I would catch up to you."

"I guess you were right, Amu-chan," Nagihiko started, "you did catch up to her."

"What is it?" Rima asked Amu. She was pretty annoyed now. Her perfect afterschool mood was slowly crumbling at the time that was being wasted.

"Are you sure you cant change your mind? I really want you to come."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Can't you reschedule whatever you're doing? Please Rima? I really want you hang out with me."

"Another time, Amu, I promise," Rima said. She tried to swallow the annoyance and the smart remarks that desperately wanted to escape her lips.

"Okay, fine. Another time then," Amu said, a little annoyed. Rima sighed to herself and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Amu looked at her.

"Another time, I promise. We'll do anything you want." Amu smiled, hugged her friend, and went off with all of them.

"That was a nice thing you did Mashiro-san," Nagihiko said from behind Rima. Rima rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Don't tell me what I already know."

"You seem upset. Are you okay?"

"I _was_, until she dragged me to sit with you posers," Rima blurted out. And for the most part, she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was go home and have a peaceful afternoon. Her mood was trashed now, thanks to them.

"Posers? You think we're posers?" Nagihiko asked, a little offended by her words. Rima nodded and exited the parking lot. She headed to her left up a hill so she could go to the train station. Nagihiko watched her petite figure walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. _Rude _echoed throughout his head.

"Nagi? Are you okay?" asked a concerned Yaya. Nagihiko smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking is all."

"Okay! Well, let's get going to the mall! The sales end today and Yaya is pumped!"

Rima chuckled to herself. Her new gag manga had finally arrived and was absolutely funny. Rima was wearing a simply at home outfit: an old white t-shirt and maroon sweatpants. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and tied with a black ribbon. A bowl of popcorn sat next to her chest as she laughed and giggled at the jokes in her book.

Just as Rima was about to reach for another handful of popcorn, her cell phone buzzed: a new text. She groaned and reached for that instead. Rima sat up as she opened the next text. It was from Amu.

_I wish you were here._

Rima smiled and wrote back a simple apology. She shut her phone and went back to reading. Her phone buzzed again. Rima opened it.

_Amu-chan really misses you. Btw, this is Fujisaki._ Rima groaned even louder.

_Get off Amu's phone and stop texting me. I'm busy right now. _Rima put her phone back down. Before she could even reach for her manga, her phone buzzed again. She picked it up and glared daggers at the screen.

_Say please. _Rima shut her phone without replying and went back to reading. She ignored the buzzing of her phone and managed to have a decent afternoon, despite the fact that the purple-headed boy and Amu were texting her repeatedly. She just wanted to enjoy her afternoon.

Rima sighed and closed her finished gag manga. _What an odd ending, _she thought. Rima then reached for her journal and her favorite pen decorated in clown hats. She opened her journal to a clean sheet and began to write.

_October 21__st_

_5:37pm _

_My Room_

_Journal,_

_Everyone is just trying to annoy me. I hate it. First, Amu drags me over to their table and all they do is talk about their money and this stupid costume party their planning on throwing. Secondly, that Fujisaki guy starts talking to me like I know him or something. That really pissed me off because even though we have the same art class, we're in the second month of school, and we're in our junior year, he's just learning my name and is just starting to talk to me. Is he really that stupid?_

_Lastly, what got me really irritated is that he used Amu's phone to tell me that she misses me and stuff like that. I know she misses me, but she's their friend. He has no right to tell me to say please or anything. I don't even know him. _

_Sigh~ Amu means well. She's a good friend. But lately, she's been changing into those posers. And when I called him a poser, he got so offended. I don't understand why though. He is; the evidence is there. He's perfect. And nothing on this planet, ESPECIALLY HUMANS, is perfect. _

_I'm going to take a long bubble bath. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Good night._

_Love, Rima_

Rima closed her journal and stood. She grabbed a towel, her hair wrap, clean underwear, and her pajamas. She headed to her bathroom – a large cream colored room with a gigantic tub in the center – and stripped. She turned on the hot water and added her sweet cream scented bubble bath. The water stopped running. She stepped in slowly and sat in slowly to allow the heat of the water to consume her. It was wonderful.

Even if her entire day totally sucked, this was the best part of it yet.

The next day arrived too quickly. Rima dressed in the usual uniform – a white shirt, black tie, white and black skirt, and black knee high socks – and put a baby blue bow in her hair. She smiled at herself, grabbed her cell phone, and ran out of her house before her argumentative parents woke up. Today, she had her personal driver take her to school. While on the way to school, Rima ate two pieces of toast.

"We're here, Mashiro-sama," her driver said in his monotonous tone. Rima smiled.

"You can call me Rima-chan or Rima if you want. We've known each other since sixth grade."

"Alright…Rima-chan," the driver replied. Rima opened the door and stepped out. She closed the door and walked onto the school grounds.

"Rima!" Rima turned around and smiled brightly when she saw Amu running up to her by herself. Her bubblegum hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, held with a black X clip. Her uniform was modified a little too: the tie had a red X sewn into it, she had a red armband sewn onto the left arm of her shirt, and two chains were wrapped around her skirt. She wore black and white plaid legwarmers and black heels.

_Still the same Amu, _thought Rima. Amu hugged her friend and smiled at her. Rima smiled back.

"Good morning Rima," Amu replied happily.

"Good morning. Why are you so happy?" Rima asked as they entered the building. Amu gave a shy smile before reaching into her schoolbag and pulling out a little gift bag. She handed it to Rima. Rima took it and opened it.

"It's an apology gift. I didn't mean to annoy you like that last night."

"It's okay…" Rima opened the gift bag and smiled. It was a new pair of earrings Rima was dying for. They were small crystals. Rima smiled at Amu and hugged her again. "They're really pretty. Thank you."

"Hey, can we hang out afterschool today?" Rima frowned.

"Are they coming?"

"No. It's just us." She smiled again.

"Okay, sure."

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. d^^b**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this in an hour! XD Call it a New Year's special! And thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara. They belong to Peach-Pit.**

Rima wanted to stab herself until she died.

Her suspicions were confirmed: the teacher had gone insane. Obviously she wasn't in her right mind. How couldn't the teacher notice the death emanating off of her when his name was mentioned?

A partnership for a project just wasn't in her agenda.

She cursed under her breath when she spotted him collect his things and walk over to her table. The day could've gone better, but it looks like there was no escaping this. The teacher's words were law in school. Nagihiko sat next to Rima and gave her a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon Mashiro-san," Nagihiko politely greeted.

"Hi," Rima mumbled back. Nagihiko noticed her hostility but couldn't understand why she was like this. He never did anything to make the girl dislike him. So why?

"Here are your assignments. Take the period to figure out what materials you will be needing and what your plan will be." The teacher passed out papers to each student. Rima read hers over silently and almost choked on her own breath when she saw the task.

_A-A-A romantic…photo? _

"A romantic photo, hmm?" Nagihiko eyes Rima for a second. "Well, what're we going to do?"

_I need a new partner and fast. I don't care who it is, but as long as it's not with him, I'll be okay! _

"Mashiro-san? Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. Rima blinked hard and glared at him. Nagihiko backed off with an awkward smile. Rima glared at the piece of paper in her hand; she cursed.

"I can't believe this,"she started, "I can't fucking believe this."

"You can't believe what?"

"It's nothing." Nagihiko opened his mouth to continue but shook his head and read over the tasks.

"The photo has to show the romance and love between a couple, and should also be creative and original. Extra credit if there is a deeper meaning to the photo that you will give an oral report about. Due at the end of November." Nagihiko faced Rima and felt his face heat a little when he saw her staring at him. She blinked and returned to glaring at him.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"So I can listen to the assignment, smartness," she bluntly said.

"Oh…well, what do you suggest we do?" Rima rubbed her chin a bit and sighed when nothing came to her mind.

"It's not due until the end of November, so we have time to think about it." Nagihiko nodded. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "What're you doing?"

"Well, if we're going to be successful, it's best that we have each other's phone number, I.M. name, and emails." Rima glared at him with a raised eyebrow. _Is he serious?_

"Is all of this really necessary?" Rima asked as she took the paper and pen.

"If you want a good grade on this project, yes," Nagihiko mused. Rima rolled her eyes and scribbled down the information. She shoved the paper back at him and rested her chin in her hand. Nagihiko chuckled, earning a glare from Rima.

"Your screen name and email are funny."

"Your _face_ is funny," Rima replied. Nagihiko rolled his eyes, folded the paper, and put it in his bag. The bell rang.

"Well, I think we should figure out what – she left?" Nagihiko looked around the classroom but couldn't spot her. His eyes narrowed before he let out an annoyed sigh.

The day was pretty bad. Lunch was boring because Amu ditched her to go sit with her new poser friends, and the classes after lunch drawled on much longer than she would've liked. However, none of this mattered to Rima. Her and Amu were going to the mall alone. It was about time Rima and Amu had some one-on-one time.

"Amu!" Rima called out when she spotted her friend waiting by her limo. Rima stopped in front of Amu and smiled. "Let's go."

**Rima's POV**

The mall was bustling with people and teenagers who just got out from their schools. Amu and I had our arms looped together; we took the escalator up to the shopping floors since the food courts were on the last floor. We then walked into a store called 'Kawaii'. **(A/N: My store! XD)**

The store was pink and frilly and girly. It looked like a princess threw up all over it. I gave Amu a weird look.

"Why are we in here?"

"Because I wanted to check out some stuff." She started walking but I pulled her back. She looked back at me with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Every time we've been to the mall, you made a gagging face at this place. What gives Amu?" Her blush darkened when I said that. She sighed.

"Well, Utau-chan, Yaya-chan, and Saaya-chan were telling me about this store and–" Did I hear her right? Those posers influenced my Amu? What the hell?

"And you listened to them?" She nodded sheepishly.

I couldn't believe this. She actually listened to those posers. She was actually listening to them. Did they _drug_ her or something? Who was the Amu standing in front of me?

I had lost her to the posers.

"They said that there were cute skirts and shirts here so I–"

"What happened to being yourself, Amu?" Her eyes widened a bit.

"I-I'm still myself. I'm just–"

"You're just what? Changing yourself so you can hang out with those idiots? Well, quiet frankly Amu, I don't think that–"

"AMU-CHIIII!" I was interrupted by the loud squealing of that babyish girl, Yaya. She ran past me, practically knocking me over, and squeezed the life out of Amu. Amu hugged back with equal force. "Yaya missed Amu-chi today!"

"Yaya…you're so weird," Amu chuckled out. I looked back to see the rest of them following Yaya. Nagihiko's eyes were on me, however. Ugh, he's so annoying. I turned my attention back to Amu to see her conversing with the other girls.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like her friend anymore. I felt like the outsider, the freak. I felt like the lone wheel.

Amu turned her attention back to me. Everyone else was crowded around her, so she had to push her way through just to get to me. When she did, she gave me a sad look. I glared at her.

"Rima, listen, these guys want to tag along, if that's alright with you."

"No, it's not."

"Eh?"

"I'm not fine with it." I moved from Amu and stood in front of them. I gave them my most threatening look, earning a few whispers from them, but I didn't care.

"Listen here! Amu is _my _friend, not your puppet!" I pointed an accusing finger at them. "I'm not losing her to you losers!"

"Losers?" asked Saaya. She put her hands on her hips and glared back at me, but I wasn't affected. I could really care less about the slut. "We're definitely not losers. You're the loser, and if anything, you're just dragging Amu down."

"Amu's being dragged down with you! I'm pretty sure Amu wouldn't hang out with a slut like you." She gasped. Then that Ikuto guy stepped in.

"There's no need to call her a slut."

"But you and I both know what she's really like beneath that façade she puts up. I can read all of you like a book. It's shameful." Amu stepped in front of me and gave me this look.

"Rima! What're you doing?"

"I'm saving you from losing yourself." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the store. Of course, she didn't like that, but I didn't care. Then she pulled away from me and went back to the store. I followed her, glaring death at anyone.

"Rima, that was really rude of you," Amu started, "and I don't appreciate that." I didn't respond but I watch her say something to Saaya.

"You're a bad friend! Amu should dump your midget ass!" Saaya shouted. A few of them laughed with her.

"I'm not a midget."

"Sure you are! Amu's told us that you've been that height since elementary!" More snickering. She told them that?

"Amu…aren't you going to defend me?" She looked at me, then at them, and back at me.

She looked away and stood by Yaya.

**Normal POV**

To say that Rima was shocked by Amu's actions was the understatement. There was no word that could describe the anger boiling up in the petite girl. Amu just let Saaya make fun of her and she didn't even say anything. Rima felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry Rima, but you need to chill for a while. I'll call you when you–"

"So, just because they said a few things to you, automatically, you can trust them?" Rima asked her. Amu bit her lip.

"They're good people and–"

"You know, Mashiro-san, Amu is just trying to become friends with different people. It sort of sounds like you're being the controlling friend," Nagihiko said, after he had had enough of the situation. He was also surprised the security didn't come to split them up.

"I'm being the good friend. Amu doesn't need you."

"Rima…" Amu looked down at her feet. "I…I think you should go home." Was Rima hearing Amu correctly?

"But this trip was for us."

"I know….but you're…acting weird right now. I'll be fine." Amu looked up at her with pleading eyes. Rima sighed loudly, put her hands on her hips, and looked up at them. All of them were looking at her weird. She wasn't crazy, she knew that, and she wasn't going to lose her best friend over a little thing like this. Quite frankly, she didn't need them. And if this is what Amu wanted, she could have it.

As long as she fought for it.

Rima shook her head and walked off. Before she exited the store, she looked over her shoulder and stared at Amu.

"What if I leave…and you're wrong?" And with that, Rima walked out of the store.

Rima sat on her bed, confused. Amu wanted to be popular, fine. Amu was changing herself to fit in with them, not fine. Rima knew Amu as the cool and spicy girl everyone looked up to because she was different and herself. Apparently, she didn't want that anymore. Even so, if she wanted to be someone else, she should've at least taken some qualities from Rima. That way, she wouldn't end up a loser like those popular kids.

Before Rima could go into deep thinking, she got a phone call. She looked at the caller I.D. An unknown number. She answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"_Hi…this is Nagihiko."_ Rima rolled her eyes.

"What is it? I'm doing my homework." Another lie.

"_I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow, since there's no school tomorrow, so we can work on our project. I just want to get the project details out of the way." _Rima snorted. She knew something was up.

"Fine. But what's the _real _reason you called?"

"…_Amu-chan is upset. She tried calling you, but her calls went straight to voicemail." _

"That's because I didn't want to talk to anyone because apparently, I'm the bad guy now."

"_Well, you kind of are. I mean, you completely embarrassed your friend in front of–"_

"That's all you see. You don't see the second half of the story, do you? It's just like you popular idiots: you ignore the other side of the story. You also fail to notice that her best friend since elementary school knows her inside and outside, and that I know that Amu isn't acting like herself. So no, I didn't embarrass her. I was simply trying to un-brainwash her."

"_Y…You're kidding right? You make it sound like we're trying to create an army!" _Nagihiko shouted. He was pretty pissed by now. _"A good friend would support her no matter what!"_

"A good friend would also tell her when she's about to make a mistake that could cost her everything!"

"_Everyone makes mistakes!"_

"Yeah? Well this friend is trying to help her from making one!"

"_Nagihiko! Stop! Let me talk to her," _Amu's voice said. A few muffled sounds came before Amu spoke into the phone. _"Are you saying I'm making a mistake?"_

"Yes, I am. I've never trusted them, Amu, and I don't think you should hang out with them. I get a bad vibe from them."

Silence.

"_You…need a reality check. They're not going to do anything to me."_

"And I ask again, what if I leave you to do this, Amu, and you're wrong?"

"_Then I'll have to learn on my own. You can't baby me."_

"So looking out for a friend is babying now? I'm sorry, I didn't know," Rima said, highly offended.

"_Rima, w-wait! I didn't mean it like–"_

"You know what Amu? Since I'm babying you, I'll just leave you alone forever. Obviously that's what you want."

"_Rima, please–"_

"Call me when you've gotten the reality check." Rima hung up, and flopped onto her bed. She rolled onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow. She lifted her face after her long scream, and stared at the picture of her and Amu she taped to her headboard. It was of her and Amu smiling brightly.

_This ending…what doors will it open?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Shugo Chara. They belong to Peach-Pit. **

**

* * *

**

Rima was slow to get ready for the meeting. She didn't want to go just yet, considering that she didn't sleep as well as she could have. Her head was stuck on the fact that Amu had left her for them. Rima stared at herself in the mirror. She looked good today, despite how she felt. She wore a sapphire blue dress and a cream jacket to match. She also wore black flats and a matching ribbon in her hair. She grabbed her tote bag and exited her room.

She walked down the stairs of her house into the foyer and stared up at the gigantic crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She sighed again, jumped off the last stair, and made her way into the kitchen.

Unluckily for her, her mother and father were up.

Rima still didn't understand why they still lived together even though they were divorced. That was just a recipe for disaster. And disaster it had been. They would always argue about little things first, and then it would turn into an argument about Rima. Back in middle school, she used to lock herself in her room and blast music so loud she couldn't hear her own breathing. Now that's she older and in high school, Rima sits in her room and simply distracts herself from listening to their petty arguments. She's also come to a conclusion about them: they would never change out of their childish ways.

Her mother glanced at her, gave a weak smile, and put two pieces of toast on her plate. Rima sat at her seat and stared at the toast. Her father mumbled something incoherent to her ears and made Rima look at him.

"Rima, I'm taking you to school today because I have some business to take care of back at the office," her father said.

"Dad, I don't have school–"

"I thought today was your day off," her mother interrupted, "and you promised me you would take me to the bank to get the money to buy that condo."

"It can't happen today." Rima sensed another argument coming on, so she grabbed her toast, and walked out of the kitchen. She walked outside to see her driver waiting by the limo for her. She gave him a weak smile.

"Good morning Rima-chan." The driver held open the door for her and Rima got inside.

"My parents are too consumed in their own ridiculous stuff to notice me. They even thought I had school today, and I reminded them last night that I didn't."

"How…weird." her driver said. "Even I knew you didn't have school today. But despite that, where am I taking you today Rima-chan?" Rima sighed loudly and flipped her golden waves out of her face.

"Take me to Coffee and Cakes."

* * *

Rima got out of the car and went to the front. She told the driver that she would be walking home so there was no need to pick her up. After the driver drove off, Rima looked at the café Nagihiko told her to come to. She's been here before but wasn't a fan. Her favorite café was further downtown, right next to the park.

Rima opened the door and looked around for Nagihiko. She would admit, it was a cute and trendy place, but nothing could compare to Le café A Coloré des Rêves. **(A/N: My café! XD)**

She spotted him sitting in a booth on the right side of her. She groaned and walked over to him. She slid into the booth and gave him a bored look. He was smiling at her, much to her disgust.

"Stop smiling. You look weird," she told him. Nagihiko chuckled.

"You like my smile. That's why you were staring at me yesterday," he teased. Rima shot him a look and snorted.

"The only reason people will stare at you is because they're wondering what that green gunk in your teeth is." Nagihiko sat up straight and blushed. He grabbed a toothpick. Rima chuckled to herself.

"That was mean."

"Whatever. Let's just get this done already." Nagihiko sighed heavily and pulled out a notepad and pen from him book bag.

"Okay…what can we do?" Rima bit her lip and let out a small breath.

"What do you think is romantic?" she asked him. Nagihiko blinked twice and tapped his chin.

"What do I think is romantic, hmm? A lot of things really."

"List some of them." Nagihiko scribbled away. Rima looked out the window, bored to death, and upset. How could this happen? And to make her mood worse, she was stuck here with him.

"What about you?" She gave him a sideways glance.

"What about me?"

"What do you think is romantic?" He moved the pad and pen over to her. Rima sighed and wrote a few things down. After she finished writing, Nagihiko looked it over.

"You think it's romantic when a guy tells you he loves you in an original way," he started, "and when a guy loves you for all of the flaws you have, even if there are more flaws than perfections."

"Well you think it's romantic when a girl randomly goes to your house just to tell you that she loves you even though you two are dating." Nagihiko chuckled darkly and sighed to himself.

"Yeah, it is romantic."

"Fine, whatever. Now we need to figure out how we're going to portray this in our photo." Nagihiko rubbed his chin, thinking hard, and stared at Rima.

An idea struck him.

"Hey, Mashiro-san, I have an idea."

"Let's hear it."

"There are all kinds of love. Some people love you for the mental and emotional side of you and this is the kind of love people are looking after. And some just love the physical side of you, or lust after you."

"And you're telling me something I already know because…?"

"What kind of love are we portraying? The assignment never said it had to be a specific type of love. So maybe, if we do something out of the norm, we can get a deeper meaning and get an A on our project." Rima registered everything he just said and went wide eyed.

"You want us to portray…lust?"

"Well, it's a good idea, but it'll be something I know no one else will do."

"W-Wait one second! If we're portraying lust, which means that we'll have to…get close…and…and…" Rima's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. Nagihiko laughed at her expression, earning a weak glare from her. "Stop laughing."

"I can't! Your expression is just too funny!" Nagihiko laughed for a bit longer and wiped away a tear. "Too funny Mashiro-san." Rima covered her face with her hands and waited for her heated face to cool. When it did, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Lust isn't love."

"It's physical love though. The teacher never said that we couldn't do that."

"…So let's say for some odd reason, the teacher approves of this idea, what're we to do from there?"

"We'll work out the details from there." Nagihiko held out his hand. "Our photo will portray the lust between a couple."

Rima was wary of the idea. Lust between her and Nagihiko…there was none, thank goodness. But the idea was original, and she doubted that anyone else would've come up with it. Rima did like reading romance novels in her spare time. She liked romance novels that weren't all fluff and drama: she liked it when the main character and her love interest actually had some physical contact. Maybe this project wouldn't be as bad. Maybe it would actually get approved by the teacher.

She took his hand and they shook.

"Lust it is."

* * *

Rima had left the café alone. Nagihiko claimed he had something to do, not that she cared, and that tomorrow he was going to talk to the teacher about their project idea. Rima walked a few blocks down until she reached the park. She cut through and went to her favorite café, Le café A Coloré des Rêves.

The smell of coffee filled her nose instantly. It was her favorite thing about the unpopular café: warm and smelled sort of like home. Maybe better than her own home, actually.

Rima walked to her usual seat – a table with two seats – and sat. She watched as the waiters and waitresses helped the other customers with their orders. Rima reached for a menu and looked it over. What was she in the mood for today?

"Hello there! Welcome to Le café A Coloré des Rêves. Today's special is two free Embrassé par la Fraise **(A/N: Mine!) **if your over is over ten dollars!" the waitress said excitedly. Rima's mood lightened: she was happier now. If Rima had access to her money, she would buy this store.

"Oh, no thank you." The waitress nodded and got her pen and paper ready. "But I think I'll have a cup of hot chocolate, no marshmallows, and whip cream with chocolate shavings on top. And I'll have a slice of strawberry shortcake please." The waitress scribbled it down, smiled at Rima, and ran off.

Rima looked out the window and smiled. From her seat, she had an excellent view of the small river in the park. She loved sitting there, reading, underneath a tree to keep her safe from the harsh rays of the sun. She smiled at the thought.

"But I don't like this café. It's boring and lifeless," Rima heard a girl's voice say. She looked at the entrance and almost panicked. Almost.

"What're those posers doing here?" she asked herself. Rima watched them all enter, examining the place. She watched Amu walk in. She was wearing a white halter top shirt, a black ruffled skirt, and black wedge sandals. This was definitely not the Amu she knew.

"Where are going to sit? I'm tired after all of–" Amu cut herself off when she spotted Rima. The waitress returned with Rima's order. Rima smiled at her and turned her attention back to Amu.

"Amu-chan?" Utau followed Amu's line of vision and muttered something under her breath. "Kukai, it's that chibi."

"Ehh…what's she doing here?" Kukai rubbed his head. Amu gulped and continued to stare at Rima.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Amu started walking but was pulled back by Utau and Saaya.

"Let her go Amu," Saaya started, "that midget isn't worth it."

"Besides, you two aren't friends anymore, from what you told me," Utau added.

"I know…" Amu made a determined face and walked over to Rima's table. Everyone followed her. Rima continued to eat her cake when she suddenly was covered by shadows. She looked up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are there people standing over me?" Rima asked aloud. No one answered. Instead, everyone grabbed a chair and surrounded her table. Rima cursed to herself. She looked down at her cup of hot chocolate.

"Rima…look at me."

"I don't look at posers." Amu groaned a bit.

"Rima, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we tried that, and look where it put us." Rima looked up at Amu and glared at her. "I tired talking to you but everything I said went in one ear and out the other. Obviously what I'm saying isn't sticking in your head Amu."

"You…I don't understand why you're being like this. They're not going to do anything to me Rima."

"You know this for certain? You don't."

"Listen you chibi," Saaya started, "Amu can do whatever the hell she wants so–"

"I don't think anyone was talking to the loudmouthed bitch." Saaya's mouth fell open. "I'm still pissed about the fact that you called me a midget."

"You little–"

"Saaya! Stop it!" Amu yelled. Saaya groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rima, I'm starting to think that you're jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? These posers?" An all around groan could be heard. Rima rolled her eyes and sipped her hot chocolate. Amu blinked.

"They're not posers," Amu said mad, "and you're being totally rude for no reason."

"Amu…I've seen what popular kids can do to you. I know girls who became popular, changed, lost themselves, and ended up in situations they didn't need to be in." Amu gulped.

"I doubt they're going to do that." Amu flipped her hair away from her face and stared at the petite blonde before her.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want. I'm not stopping you." Rima finished her hot chocolate and stood. She grabbed her tote bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I'm not bothered and I can be in peace," Rima said. She walked away and exited the store. Rima was about to cross the street when an arm pulled her back. She turned around and was surprised to see Ikuto pulling her back.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. She jerked her arm away from him.

"I want you and Amu to be friends again." Rima didn't reply. "I don't understand why you hate us, but don't hate Amu."

"No, I don't hate her. I just think she's making a big mistake and obviously I don't mean that much to her since she's not listening to me."

"Amu talks a lot about you, even after what happened between you two."

"And?"

"And, you should be friends with her again." Rima considered it and sighed loudly. She followed Ikuto back into the café to see a trembling Amu. The girls were rubbing her back and Saaya was staring at her nails, as if she wasn't there at all. Rima pulled Ikuto's sleeve.

"She's crying?"

"Yeah…" Rima sighed loudly. She hated it when Amu cried. Whenever she did, it would always tug and pull on Rima's heart strings. _That's low, Amu. _Rima walked over to the table and sat back in the seat she had just left. Sure enough, fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying Amu?" Rima asked her. Although she looked bored, she was concerned.

"Because…you're just not…forget it. You can leave," Amu choked out. She wiped her eyes and did her best to put on a smile. It was a pitiful example of one. "I'm sorry for bothering you." Rima sighed heavily and stood once more. She walked over to Amu's side and laid a hand on her back. Amu looked at Rima with surprised and watery eyes.

"It's obvious that you're going to need someone to be your rock. And I still don't trust any of them to be yours. It's only natural that I take that place." Amu smiled.

"Rima…"

"But I'm telling you this right now. The minute I hear any drama coming from any of them, and if its repetitive, I'm raising Hell." Amu stood and hugged her friend.

"So we're friends again, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's not fight like this _ever_ again." Rima nodded and smiled at Amu.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'll call you later," Rima said. Amu waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

Rima didn't understand why this had happened. They made up right after a day. It was sort of like nothing had happened. Rima sighed and walked up the stairs to her lavish mansion. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised when she was suddenly greeted by a few maids and butlers.

"Welcome home Rima-sama," they all said. Rima walked past them with a smile and headed up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she kicked off her shoes, changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed.

"I'm sleepy…" Rima closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I know: weird ending. But don't worry. Things will get started in the next chapter! R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I can't believe all of the people who reviewed. Thank you all for the support! And sorry about the long update: I was busy XD. I don't own Shugo Chara. They belong to Peach-Pit.**

**Rima's POV**

"The teacher approved our idea. She said she was looking forward to it," Nagihiko told me. I almost spit out my water when he said the teacher approved. Sure, the idea was original and creative, but that didn't mean I wanted to do it. Nagihiko was about to pat my back because I was coughing and choking like crazy, but I shot him down with a glare. He rolled his eyes.

"Stupid teacher approving that damned idea…"

"You thought it was good," he argued, "and you agreed to do it with me." I pointed my nose into the air.

"I did, until the teacher approved such a weird idea. Only a guy could come something up like that. You must've been thinking with your second brain."

"My second brain?" I gave him a look, he narrowed his eyes, and then they widened. He blushed a bit but dismissed it for 'it's hot right now'. Yeah, it must be pretty hot in that sweater and those school pants. I rolled my eyes.

A moment of awkward silence went by. I can't believe we're actually going to do this. We got the materials today from the teacher since we've figured out exactly what we're going to do (that pretty boy forced me to stay after school to get everything sorted out and finalized). Afterwards, he offered to walk me home because I was pretty pissed.

"Hey, Rima?" I glared at him as we turned a corner.

"Rima? _Rima_? We're not _that _frank with each other," I scolded. He smiled quickly.

"But can I call you Rima? Would you prefer Rima-chan?" Another dramatic roll of my eyes and an added flip of my hair (stupid hair keeps flying in my hair).

"I suppose Rima-chan is alright…don't get comfortable with me. I don't trust you."

"We are doing an art project together. This will force us to get closer to each other. Besides, our poses in the photo will probably be pretty provocative–"

"Don't remind me," I interrupted. Nagihiko chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. We continued to walk in a silence that irked me, but I didn't say anything about it. What would be the point?

"Hey…Rima-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about–" Nagihiko cut himself mid sentence and his mouth dropped open. I narrowed my eyes and followed his line of vision. My mouth dropped open when I saw what he was staring at.

Amu and Ikuto were in a pretty compromising position. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands on her ass, and she was busy unbuttoning his shirts. Their tongues danced in a wild battle for dominance while one of his hands snaked up Amu's thigh and was slowly creeping her panties down. Pretty boy and I were about to witness them having sex.

"Amu!" I shouted. My face was pink like her bubblegum locks. She gazed at me with lust filled eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize that pretty boy and I were staring wide-eyed at them. Her eyes widened and she started pushing against Ikuto. He put her down, much to his annoyance, and realized why she did.

"R-Rima! What're y-you doing in this part of the park?" she asked, completely embarrassed. She tided herself up though. Ikuto didn't however.

"I…I…" I couldn't speak. I was too shocked by this. The shock was so overwhelming that everything started getting fuzzy and started whirling. What was happening?

And the next thing I knew, I was on the concrete ground, passed out.

I woke up with a headache the size of my small fist, and in an unfamiliar room. I sat up – the thudding in my head got harder – and looked around. When I saw a picture of Amu and I, I realized I was in her room.

"Ah, she woke up," Amu's worried voice said. Then I felt her hands take mine. I looked at her and blinked a few times. Then, remembering why I passed out in the first place, I jerked my hand free and wiped it like crazy on my skirt. "Why are you doing that?"

"I don't know what body parts your hands have touched!" Amu gave an embarrassed laugh.

"S-Sorry about that." Amu's face was completely bathed in a hue of bright red. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Ikuto leaning on the door, arms coolly crossed over his chest, and Nagihiko sitting in the chair shaking his head. "I didn't think that you guys would…"

"Walk in on you and Ikuto's intense make out?" She nodded sheepishly and I rolled my eyes. I laid back on the bed and waited for the thumping in my head to go down a bit so I could talk. "By the way Ikuto, aren't you and Saaya going out?"

"I'll leave you guys to talk," Ikuto replied. He walked out and left Amu, Nagihiko, and I in the room. Nagihiko moved over to the bed.

"Mind explaining what we were about to witness?" Nagihiko asked, anger evident in his tone. Amu bit her lip and sighed.

"Ikuto and I have been going out for three months now…" My eyes widened and I sat straight up. Nagihiko's eyes were wide just like mine. Amu was blushing like mad; she stared at her hands.

"And you haven't told me because…?" I shouted, outraged that she wouldn't tell me. Amu and I always share our boy troubles together.

"I-I didn't want to start any drama. We decided to keep it on the DL." I groaned loudly.

"Amu! You should've told me! It's not like I was talking to them before any of this!" She bit her lip again.

"I know, but I just…" It was my turn to sigh. Nagihiko shook his head.

"Wait, so what happened to Saaya?" he asked. I was wondering the same thing too. Amu smirked.

"She knows where she stands. Ikuto only puts up that front with Saaya so people won't know that we're going out. He knows what those girls are like, and Saaya is unchallenged." I nodded.

Their plot made sense. Amu was still rising to her power, and if any of those jealous and desperate girls found out that Ikuto was dating a girl that could easily be socially destroyed, they would. And if Ikuto tried to bring her back to power, the jealous guys would come in and try to take over. That would just start a war in the school. Since Ikuto is 'dating' a girl in power, no one will challenge them. Basically, Saaya is the decoy. Amu is the real deal.

"You're fine with him kissing her?" I asked. Amu shook her head.

"They don't kiss. They just hug and look all flirty and stuff." Nagihiko and I exchanged looks. It was a good plan, I won't deny it, but it would also lead to a lot of unwanted problems. I looked back at Amu, but that pretty boy beat me to it.

"Aren't you worried about Saaya becoming jealous and start plotting to get Ikuto?"

"Nope! Ikuto's loyal, that's for sure!" Amu clapped her hands and smiled. "Speaking of him, I'm going to go talk to him. He's a bit freaked out like I am."

"Amu!" She looked at me over her shoulder. "I don't want to leave your room and see you and Ikuto doing something really nasty." Her entire face was red like an apple's. She stuck her tongue out at me and slammed the door. The sound of fading footsteps let me know that I had some remaining peace.

Some.

"That was…awkward," he said. I nodded, and then laid back down. My head was pounding my skull like a hammer to a board. It hurt like hell and talking was just wasting my energy.

"Go away. I'm taking a nap now."

"You don't want me to take you home?" he asked. He stood.

"Nope. I'll just call my driver."

"Okay…see you tomorrow, Rima-chan." When he left and closed the door, I stared at it a little longer. Then I drifted off into a nice slumber.

It was just as Amu had said: they really were undercover. Ikuto and Saaya held hands like a couple, ate lunch like a couple, and flirted like a couple. At the end of the day, he gave her a quick hug. I saw Saaya frown deeply as she walked into her limo. This was going to start something soon if they didn't find a way to end it quickly. But, this was Amu's problem, not mine.

I, on the other hand, had my own problems to deal with. The only one at the moment really: to finish the project.

I was carrying two bags today. My regular school bag, and a bag full of provocative clothing for our picture. We were going to pick outfits today. The stupid pretty boy figured it would be a good idea to wear something revealing, to show off more lust. What a dog.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to find–"

"I don't care. Let's just go already." Nagihiko glared at me, I glared back, and suddenly we were in a staring contest. It was only natural that I won; staring contests are my thing. He cursed under his breath. We hopped into my limo and drove to my house.

"Remind me again why we're going to my house."

"Because my mother will bother us for the entire time and then she'll want me to perform a dance with her to show me off." Oh, that's why. "And you said your parents won't be there, so it's easier for us." I flipped my hair out of my eyes and gave him a shifty gaze. He returned it innocently.

"Don't think this is an invitation to start getting all hands pretty boy."

"I don't get all hands with a girl I'm not dating," he replied coldly. I opened my mouth to say something – my comment was burning my tongue – but I said nothing and simply went to staring out the window.

The car pulled up to the front door and we were greeted by a few maids and butlers. Nagihiko was staring around and touching things in my house; I swear he was like a moth to a few flames. I grabbed the pretty boy's hand and dragged him to an empty room. I closed the door and glared at him.

"Wow, this room is pretty big." He took off his school jacket and tossed it casually onto the floor.

"Thanks, I think…let's just get this done. I want to paint my nails."

"So go paint them."

"It takes a while for them to dry, you know," I responded, annoyed to the bone. Nagihiko sighed and sat on the floor. I followed suit. Nagihiko pulled his book bag off of his shoulder – it was twice the normal size – and pulled out the contents. More provocative clothing, but it wasn't for him.

It was for me. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Obviously the only thing I'll need to be provocative is an open shirt and pants hung low on my hips. Girls love that," he said with a Cheshire cat grin. I looked away and down at my hands. Why were they trembling? I wasn't exactly sure, but I didn't like it. My fingers curled into my skirt.

"Not all girls find that attractive." Nagihiko made a skeptical face. Even I had to sigh at that one. What girl didn't find an attractive male sexy? "Okay, so maybe all of them do."

"Exactly my point. Girls, on the other hand, can be sexy just being themselves. But for this project, we're going to have to dig deep into our guilty desires and pleasures."

"Oh gosh…"

"I know." He winked and chuckled at my freaked out expression. "Dump your clothes out and we'll pick a good outfit out for you."

I dumped the contents of my bag onto the ground. Everything was either black, a sheer white, or a crimson red. It made sense since we're doing a black, white, and red theme. Those colors just fit together. I ran my fingers over the ruffled and lacy material. Was I actually going to wear this and strike a seductive pose for an A on an art project? A better question would be do I want to?

"Hmm…" I mumbled. My fingers curled in a sheer white lacy dress. I lifted it up and held it by the straps. It was completely see-through. The bra was attached, but if I were to wear it, you could see my stomach, and my underwear. It had lacy frills at the bottom and was way shorter than Saaya's cheerleading skirt. On a normal day, it was slutty. For this project, it was perfect.

"Is that the one you want?"

"I was hoping for something a little…darker."

"Dark colors don't suit you," he started, "I think you're more of a light color. Simply because it suits you."

"It's because I'm short, isn't it?" He rubbed his head nervously but gave me a nod of his head. I sighed and looked it over again. I guess it wouldn't be that bad. "Fine, I'll wear it."

"Great. Now you need shoes and accessories."

"I'll get those on my own time. You can burn the rest of these."

"Um, n-no, I think I'll keep them," he said and shuffled them all into his book bag. I smirked.

"You're a closet pervert, aren't you?"

"N-No!"

"You like keeping your little…treasures in your closet, hmm?" Nagihiko glared at me and I chuckled a bit. He lightened up and smiled.

"Well the first part of this project is complete. Get your accessories and stuff like that tomorrow, okay?" I nodded. I wasn't really paying attention but I heard him. "You're also going to try that on tomorrow." Now I heard that.

"In front of you?" He nodded with the same grin from earlier. The blood in my cheeks got hotter and flared. Red flushed my cheeks. "N-No way!"

"Well, we're going to be in front of each other, posing on each other either way."

"P-Posing on e-e-each other? When did we decide this?"

"Typically seduction comes from a seductive pose. I have an idea on what we can do too."

"When will my ideas be heard?"

"When you actually come up with some," he said. He smirked and tipped his head back. His chest rumbled with laughter. He looked back at me.

"Well…I want to come up with the pose!" I yelled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Fine, then you can make the pose. Make it as sexy as you can."

"Fine!"

"In fact, let's make some poses now. Our top three and we'll vote." He pulled out the pad and pencil from the dinner. He forced me to stand up – he pulled me up – and stood there like a brick. I was still blushing.

"You mean…now?" He nodded.

"We can get two birds killed with the same stone today."

"I…I need time to think."

"It shouldn't be that hard. Just think sexy." _Think sexy. Sexy doesn't include you._ Oh gosh. I can't believe I was about to do this. But I couldn't leave him standing there because he already thinks that I can't come up with cool ideas for this project.

I blinked a few times and then a pose came to mind. I blushed at the thought.

"M-Move to the wall." I stripped myself of my jacket; it felt really warm and humid in here. We walked over to the wall and he stared down at me.

"What's the pose?" I fiddled with my fingers, sucked in a breath, and exhaled slowly. Then I glared at him.

"Okay…you're going to life me up into your arms and I'm going to wrap my legs around your waist." He nodded with that grin still plastered to his face. "And take that damn grin off of your face or else."

"Okay, okay." Then he lifted me up and pressed my back gently to the wall. His hands, unfortunately, were on my butt. I was blushing like Amu, which meant I have officially reached the 'Amu Blush' on the Blush-O-Meter. How shameful of me. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

"Okay…" I did just that. He stared at me. Just staring. It was weird, but I didn't feel all that uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of the fact that I've had encounters like this before because guys are stupid. Or maybe it was because I've yet to hear anything about pretty boy's love life.

Not that I cared.

"Hey, Fujisaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I'm not sure what burst of courage I've suddenly gotten, but the question slipped out before I could hold it back in. His face suddenly darkened and he stared straight at me. His jaw was hard and his lips were set into a hard line. We've both forgotten that we were in this position.

"Yeah, I have." So he actually has a love life? "But it was a stupid relationship. She didn't like me the way I liked her."

"Oh…"

"All she really cared about was sex, sex, sex."

"So you're not a virgin?" He shook his head no. "You know, for a guy who lost his virginity, you're not as freaky as I was expecting."

"That's pretty stereotypical…but if I had a redo of my first time, I would." That must've taken guts to tell someone. Most guys, I think, wouldn't admit that to just anyone.

I guess this project was bringing us closer.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He put me down and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at me with nervous eyes. His cheeks were sort of pink too. My blushing had gone down.

"I have an idea," Nagihiko suggested.

"Okay." He sat on the floor and pulled me down roughly onto his lap. Because I landed awkwardly, he adjusted my legs so they were on opposite sides of his thighs. I just sat there, unsure of what to do.

"Of course, you're going to look sexier than this right now, but this is the pose." He rested his hands on my hips.

"I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am…but I think I have something better." He started to sit up and I fell onto my butt. He moved my legs so they were sticking out but were sort of hinged up on his hips. He pulled me really close and moved my arms so they were wrapped around him. He was kneeling. "Yeah, this is better."

"Whatever. What about our last pose?" We both looked up at the ceiling for a moment when I thought of something. I got off of his lap and pulled him up.

"What's the pose?"

"Okay." I turned around so my back was to him. "You be creative."

"Can I…you know, touch you?" I glared at the sentence to myself.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's time to explore the mysteries of my body." A deep chuckle rumbled through him.

"I won't." One hand slithered to my hip, and the other slid close to my chest. What the hell?

"What're you doing?"

"Well, I was thinking…my hand would be slightly in your shirt, and your head would be tilted back so it would look like I was kissing it." My face turned red again. This project was getting weirder and weirder.

"F-F-Fine. But I swear if you go any lower I'll castrate you."

"Heh…I won't. And your threats don't scare me."

"They should." Then he gulped and moved away from me. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah…I'm going now." He smiled, grabbed his things, and left me alone in the empty room. My hands touched my cheeks. They were hot and flushed. My hands were a little clammy too.

What was happening?

**And there you have it! The beginning of something…something exciting! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! A lot of you really like this story. ^^ I feel loved. Thanks for all of your support! I don't own Shugo Chara; they belong to Peach-Pit!**

**Rima's POV**

My brain was racking my thoughts for an answer to the question I asked myself yesterday: what was happening? What _was _happening? Sure, I didn't know Nagihiko for a long time, but something was happening. Maybe we just shared a friendly little moment and he felt comfortable enough to tell me that he wasn't a virgin and that his previous relationship wasn't so great.

So why was I stuck on it? Who knows?

School was unnaturally boring. Usually, something exciting happened during lunch, but everything was calm and chaotic at the same time. Something was happening. Something was _definitely _happening.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of a long day at school. We all stood and bowed to the teacher, who left the room, and left the students to pack up. I was already packed up, so I left the room next. Standing by my locker was a fidgety Amu. She was looking around for someone.

"Hey Amu," I said, bored. She waved back and kept looking around.

"Have you seen Ikuto?"

"Nope."

"Oh…" After I was finished with my locker, my eyes drifted to Amu again. The girl looked fidgety and nervous. Something was off today. What the hell? Did the lunch ladies poison the food? "Are you okay Amu?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine." Amu chuckled nervously, and I considered leaving her to fidget all by herself. But I ended up looking around with her.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Ikuto," she said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was still a little ticked that she didn't tell me for three months that she and Ikuto were dating, but she didn't want to tell me anyways. It's almost as if she couldn't trust me anymore.

My eyes narrowed and anger filled my heart. Amu was slowly losing her faith in me. How was I supposed to react to that?

"Do you trust me Amu?" I asked suddenly. Amu looked down at me and blinked.

"Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me about you and Ikuto dating? Why am I just now finding out?"

"I-I-I told you. We chose to keep it on the DL." My eyes widened.

"But you already knew how I felt about them!"

"I-I know but…" She didn't finish her sentence. She looked past me and smiled happily. I followed her eyes. Ikuto and Nagihiko. Great.

"H-Hey Ikuto, Nagi," Amu greeted. She hugged Nagihiko and then hugged Ikuto. Nagihiko smiled at me and walked over to me, grinning.

"Ready to work on the project?"

"Not really." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Let's go."

* * *

Nagihiko and I were back at my place, in the same room from yesterday. He was busy inspecting the lingerie piece while I was making sure all of my accessories were here. Then I heard him sigh.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What if we scrapped the lingerie and made it a dress?" I groaned.

"Dude, you need to make up your mind before you finalize anything."

"I know, but I suddenly like the idea of a dress instead of lingerie."

"You said that we're portraying lust, and lust doesn't mean wearing a pretty dress that reflects beauty. It means showing off all of the skin you can." Nagihiko sighed.

"Lust isn't always about that." I rolled my eyes. I'm not stupid: I know exactly what lust it.

"I know what lust is. It's only where you want the physical instead of the emotional and all that junk."

"You can love a person for just their body, you know."

"Then it's not considered true love, dumbass," I snapped back. "It's only lust. End of story." His face looked like was just told that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"What did you just say?"

"If you only love someone for their body, then it's not true love. It's lust." Nagihiko looked down with his bangs covering his eyes. I didn't understand why that struck a nerve, but for some odd reason, it did. Nagihiko shook his head and looked up at me. His look went from that pretty boy look to one of more danger.

"That's what you think. Only someone so naïve would believe that," he mumbled.

"Excuse me? I'm not the stupid one. You just don't know the difference between lust and love! No wonder you were so eager to do this project."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know _exactly _what I'm saying. You don't know the difference between lust and love."

"I know what it is."

"Maybe your girlfriend only wanted sex because that's all you wanted."

"That's not true!" he shouted. He stood and glared down at me. I just stared up at him. "You have no idea…no idea whatsoever!"

"So tell me why I'm wrong," I said, my tone cold and uncaring. I know he knows I'm right.

"Because…you…you just can't…" He trailed off and looked down at his feet.

"Your girlfriend…you said she only wanted sex. She only loved you for your body, so where does that sound like she wanted you the way you wanted her?"

"I…I…I have to go." He grabbed his stuff and just left. He slammed the door exiting. I sighed and stood. It's not my fault I was telling the truth. I may tell a white lie every now and then, but I'm not going to fuel him with a bunch of bullshit.

But it's whatever. He can leave. I'm just glad I didn't have to try on the lingerie.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A few days had passed since the incident between Rima and Nagihiko. Rima sighed. They hadn't gotten anything done since then, and she really just wanted to get this project out of the way. On her own free time, she tried on her outfit for the photograph: she looked good in it.

Rima looked out of the window of the classroom. What was that pretty boy doing? Even in art, he didn't talk to her. Sure, it was peaceful, but it annoyed her that he was mad at her for simply telling the truth.

But she didn't let it annoy her that much.

Rima walked into the cafeteria and walked to the popular kids' table. No doubt Amu would make her go over there. She might as well just go over there. Rima sat next to Amu, only to look at her, and groan softly. She and Ikuto were busy making out. Rima narrowed her eyes and wondered when the two came out of the closet.

Rima tapped Amu's shoulder and got a soft groan in response. She pulled away, wiped her lips, and looked at Rima with a soft annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"When did you and Ikuto make your relationship public?"

"Oh…a few days ago. Everyone took it well," she said, smiling brightly. Rima rolled her eyes and cradled her chin in the palm of her hand.

"You can go back to swapping spit now." Amu chuckled.

"It's not just swapping spit. There's more to it than that."

"I don't think so." Amu sighed and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. Rima looked at Amu. "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem sort of…not yourself."

"I'm fine. By the way, have you seen Fujisaki?"

"You can call him Nagihiko, or Nagi, you know," Amu replied. Rima groaned again.

"Whatever."

Afterschool, Rima walked to the school gates and waited for her limo to arrive. She didn't feel like walking home today. Her mood just wasn't in the right spot, and she didn't want to be irritated by the little things. Rima looked around at the kids walking home with their friends, or the couples holding hands.

"Hey Rima," Amu's voice said. Rima smiled but frowned when she saw Amu holding hands with Ikuto. "I have something to ask you."

"Ask away," Rima said with a sigh following.

"Well, my friends and I are throwing a Halloween party, and I want you to come."

"A Halloween party?" Amu nodded and smiled.

"There will be lights, and drinks, and costumes all around! Also, a lot of candy." Rima considered it for a minute.

"Fine, whatever. It beats sitting in my house by myself."

"Great! It's on Halloween at six. Don't be late!" Amu shouted as she and Ikuto walked away from her. Rima stared after them. Amu was happy with Ikuto, with those popular kids. Maybe she didn't need to be so upset. Nothing bad had happened yet, and they treated Amu nicely. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

"Rima-chan." She looked over her shoulder at Nagihiko. He was smiling as if he didn't want to. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Umm…" He rubbed the back of his head and let out a low sigh. "Listen, I need to apologize for what I said a few days ago."

"I'm listening."

"I shouldn't have blown up like that. You were only telling the truth, and I just reacted badly to it." A smirk snuck up on Rima's lips.

"Did you spend those few couple of days avoiding me to figure out how to apologize to me?" Nagihiko narrowed his eyes.

"And if I did?"

"It was lame…but I'll accept it." Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at the petite girl before him. She was definitely strange and cynical, but something about her was…

"You're right, it was."

"Are you shocked?"

"Not really, no." Nagihiko smiled at the girl. Rima stared at him. "Listen, umm, we should start taking pictures soon. Are you free this afternoon?" _Shit. _

"Unfortunately," Rima replied.

"Great. I hope this is okay with you."

"It's whatever with me." Nagihiko leaned on the wall with Rima. Rima stared at her small feet. Everyone had pretty much left. Her driver was running late.

"So, are you going to the Halloween party we're throwing?" Somehow she knew this topic was going to come up.

"Yeah."

"Awesome," he said. Rima sensed a bit of excitement in his tone. "I'm going as the Mad Hatter."

"Suits you. You _are _insane, after all," Rima said, the sarcasm dripping in her voice. Nagihiko laughed.

"Good one. What're you going as?"

"I don't know." Her limo then appeared before the two. The driver stepped out and opened the door for the two. "You're late."

"I apologize Rima-chan. Traffic was ridiculous today."

"It's fine." The two stepped into the car.

**Rima's POV**

Fujisaki kept talking throughout the entire ride, and since we got stuck in traffic, it made it completely worse. I wondered when he would shut up.

"Fujisaki, shut up."

"Eh?"

"Stop talking," I snapped. "Just…shush."

"Fine…did you call me Fujisaki?"

"Well, that _is_ your last name, right?" He nodded.

"You can call me Nagihiko or Nagi if you want. I would prefer it actually."

"Ugh, fine, whatever." A minute of silence went by.

"Say my name."

"What? Why?"

"I want to hear it."

"Ugh…Nagihiko." He smiled.

"Thank you." Then it was silent in the car. We ended up being stuck in the traffic for forty five minutes. When we got to my house, the sun was just starting to set. It was twilight. (**A/N: And no, I'm not referring to the novel**.)

We went back to the same empty room from before, but this time, we got to listen to the annoyingly loud arguing of my parents. I groaned and tried to drown it out with music, but it didn't work. So I just shut off the music and glared out of the window. Nagihiko was preparing the cameras when he called me.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents are arguing. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…everything's okay." I said it to him, and to myself. I wanted to believe everything was okay, but I don't think it really was.

"Well, the cameras are ready."

"Okay." I untied the knot on my robe and let it slid off of me onto the ground. I turned around and flushed a little when his eyes were wide and his jaw was a bit slack. "S-Stop staring at me like that, you dog."

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes and went over to the crimson red backdrop we picked out. He came over to me and checked the cameras one last time. "Okay, we're ready to rock and roll."

"Don't say that again." He laughed.

"Which pose first?"

"Does it matter?" He shrugged. Then he went to unbuttoning his shirt and dropping his pants a little lower. My eyes twitched. It was difficult to admit this, but he did have an attractive body. Muscles and abs.

"You're staring at me Rima-chan." I blinked and my cheeks heated up a little.

"I was only staring at you because I was wondering if those muscles are real." I pointed my nose into the air.

"Would you like to find out?" He grabbed my hand and put it to his torso. Okay, so they were real. I pulled away and glared at him.

"You're a pervert."

"Possibly. Let's get started." I rolled my eyes. He went to the cameras and pressed a button on each of them. Then he ran over to me and backed me up to the wall. He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he smiled at me. "Think sexy."

"Yeah, yeah." I shut my eyes for a moment and thought about sexy things. Sure enough, my hands found their way into his hair, and my head titled towards his, as if I was leaning in for a kiss. I moved my hair to one side so my necklace could be seen. He stretched his neck a bit. Our lips were almost touching.

The final beeps went off and a few blinding white flashes went by as well. When the flashes were gone, I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I was seeing a few spots, but that would go away soon.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just seeing spots is all." I gave him a quick smile and blinked a few more times. The spots went away. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. "What?"

"You look…nice," he said quietly.

"Thanks."

"Let's take a few more." I nodded.

We took pictures of all the poses three times. The second pose we also edited a bit. It was still the same sitting position, and he was still kneeling. My hands were laced within his purple locks. One of his hands was around my waist, a bit lower than normal, and the other was sliding down one the left strap. He looked at me hungrily, a smirk on his face, and I looked at him with half lidded eyes with a smile.

More blinding white flashes.

The last pose we edited also. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my head was tilted to the side. A seductive smile was plastered onto my face. His head was bowed as if he was kissing my neck. His arms were wrapped low around my waist. The cameras were focused so it got our entire bodies.

And even more blinding white flashes.

Afterwards, I put the robe back up and Nagihiko uploaded the pictures onto my laptop and onto his flash drive. He smiled at me.

"They look good. I'm going to go home and chose my favorite pictures from each pose. You do the same."

"Okay…" And then he left. My hand crept up to my cheek, and one around my waist. My face had heated up, my lips had parted, and my mind became clouded. Even though my parents were still arguing, and it had gotten loud, I couldn't hear them. All I was focused on was my breathing.

"He smells nice…"

* * *

The next day was the day before Halloween. Everything was calm and quiet. Nagihiko smiled at me during art. It was weird because I smiled back. Either way, I got through the day okay.

After school, Amu and I went costume shopping. No one tagged along, thank goodness. We went into the costume shop. People were shopping around and looking for their costumes. Amu and I walked over to the girls' side and began looking.

"How about this one?" She held up a costume. It was leather, spandex, and slutty. She would look like a dominatrix in it.

"Too dominatrix." Amu laughed and put the costume back on the rack. I searched through some frilly Lolita dresses. Nothing really interested me. I still wondered why I said yes to this party.

"How about this one?" I looked back at her and smiled. It was a cat costume. It had a grey belly shirt that was made of stretchy material and was cut off at the sleeves. The neck of the shirt was a collar with a bell on it. There were grey spandex shorts with a belt, grey thigh highs with belts around the holes, and big fluffy pink cat paws. It also came with pink fluffy ears and a pink tail. **(A/N: Amulet Neko!)**

"That one is cuter."

"Then I'm buying it." Amu smiled and I smiled back. "I'll help you find your costume."

"Okay." After about fifteen minutes, I started to give up. There was just no costume that suited me. Then I stumbled upon a cute costume. One I thought that would look good on me without too much…sexiness.

"That costume would look cute on you Rima," Amu said.

"I know. I'm buying it."

* * *

**I'm not telling you what it is! XD You'll find out in the next chapter. R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray! A lot of people really like my story! Thank you all for reviewing! **

**And by the way, there will be a part two to this chapter. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara: they belong to Peach-Pit. On with the story!~**

**Rima's POV**

Today was Halloween, and everyone was gossiping about the party. I groaned. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to it, but it slipped out before I could take it back. Besides, Amu looked especially happy when I told her yes. Even still, I was starting to regret the decision to go to this party. Every party run by teenagers includes some of the following: grinding, truth or dare, spin the bottle, loud music, some alcohol, and if you're really lucky, teens having sex in the bathrooms.

I think I know where everyone will be during that party.

I sighed and made my way into the cafeteria. All of the popular kids were already there, and when Amu spotted me, she waved to me and shouted my name out. _No need to shout. I can hear you._

I made my way to the table and sat next to Amu and Nagihiko. I was across from Saaya. Everyone was conversing and stuff; I just sat there like a brick. Then Amu looked at me.

"Rima's costume is really cute. She's going as a–"

"No need to ruin the surprise Amu." She smiled and winked at me.

"Okay. What're you dressing up as Yaya?" Amu asked the childish girl. She pulled away from Kairi's mouth and sighed loudly.

"Yaya is going as…as…as a bunny!" she shouted. Everyone laughed at her. My eyes slid down and saw Ikuto's arm wrapped around Amu's waist. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms on the table. I wasn't really hungry today (I had a big breakfast), so I wouldn't be going to the lunch line.

"And you Kairi?"

"A samurai. I think samurai are quite stealthy," he replied, grinning. Yaya hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Kairi-kun is my samurai!"

"I sure am, Yaya-chan."

"What about you Utau, Saaya?" Amu asked the two. Utau looked at Amu and flipped one of her long blonde ponytails.

"I will be going as an angel, and Kukai is going to be my devil." She smirked when he grinned at her.

"You bet!"

"I'm going as a Tinkerbell." She winked and everyone ooed.

"Tinkerbell would look good on you," Amu replied. Saaya narrowed her eyes and gave an arrogant flip of her red hair. I narrowed my eyes at the spiteful bitch. No need to get so jealous just because Amu has what you don't.

"Ikuto and I are pairing up as cats, right Ikuto?" She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Yeah. I really like your costume, Amu-koi," he replied in her ear. She giggled.

"And you Hotori-kun?"

"A king."

"Suits you," Amu replied. She sighed and looked at Nagihiko. "What about you?"

"I'm going as a smooth criminal," he replied nonchalantly. "As in the smooth criminal from Michael Jackson's song." And then everyone broke out into the longest fit of laughter. It annoyed me because it wasn't funny, at all. My eye twitched.

"Really? I can't wait to see that! Why don't you just go as a pimp?"

"Well, first I was the Mad Hatter, then I was a pimp, but I figured a pimp would be a bit too much. So I'm going as a smooth criminal."

"Cool."

"Yeah. What about you Rima-chan? I'm dying to know what your costume is," he said to me. I moved my bangs out of my eyes.

"You'll see it tonight at the party." Nagihiko smiled at me.

"Then I can't wait."

"Do you want to come with us to Ikuto's and Utau's place to set up for the party?"

"No thanks. I'll skip this time," I replied. Then Saaya snorted.

"Just like a midget to back out. She only said no because she knows she wouldn't be able to reach anything." She snickered afterwards. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that over the sound of your breast implants jiggling." Everyone else snickered at my comment. Her face turned an inhuman shade of red.

"Take that back you little bitch!" she shouted so loud that the entire cafeteria went silent. I yawned.

"Make me."

"Fine." She got out of her seat, walked up to me, and raised her hand as if she was going to slap me. Her hand came down, but no strike was delivered.

Nagihiko had grabbed her wrist.

"There's no need for violence. After all, you started it." Saaya snatched her hand away and glared at him.

"That's what your girlfriend said." She went back to her seat, grabbed her stuff, and left the cafeteria in a huff. Nagihiko glared after her. Everyone was just looking around.

"She's a bitch," I told him. He nodded and sat back down, glaring at the table. Amu looked worriedly at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he snapped.

* * *

Afterschool, I went straight home. The doors were held open for me by my maids and butlers. I said my usual hellos and such and went upstairs. On my way to my room, I heard a loud crash and more yelling. Worry kicked in me and I ran to the source of the sound.

"What's going on?" My eyes were wide, my breathing a little hitched, and my heart beating faster. Glass was scattered everywhere on the ground and my parents both had red faces.

"You were always ungrateful! I gave you everything you wanted!"

"You barely cared about anything unless it was work related!" More arguing. I sighed and closed the door. If they wanted to kill themselves, they could.

I was done.

I walked into my room and turned on my I-Pod to 'Face Up' by Lights **(A/N: I don't own, Lights does…I would suggest listening to this song to see why she's playing it)**. I made sure the volume was on full blast, and that my I-Pod was hooked up to my sound system: a very expensive and very amazing sound system. The soft music came on, and then the lyrics started going.

I sat on my orange bean bag and put my hands over my ears. Of course I could still hear the lyrics that I could easily relate to, but I wanted to drown out my parents. I wanted to flush away all the bad memories: from when I got kidnapped as a child, to when our happy times disappeared. Everything that I remembered as a child was always negative.

Even now, I wasn't truly happy. I wanted someone to understand me and to make me smile like back then.

The song finished faster than I had expected, and before I knew it, I was hiding my face in my knees as I sobbed. This is what they've done to me. They've forced me into this pit of sadness. All I wanted was to escape. Who would help me? Who could rescue me?

Then I thought of Nagihiko. I thought of his expression when Saaya had said what she said to him. He looked so frail, so angry, and so sad all at the same time. I've worn that same expression before. His pain…he was masking it as well. I wondered if we had these feelings in common. Maybe.

"What the hell?" I asked myself as I wiped my eyes and sniffled hard. Why the hell was I thinking of that pretty boy? I hated it when I cried (thank goodness no one has seen me cry for real, including Amu) because it brought out my emotions and made me think of the things I was trying to forget.

The song played over and over again. I listened to it five times before I shut off my I-Pod and started stripping myself. In a few minutes, I was in my costume.

It was a bumblebee costume. The dress had a yellow and black camisole sewn to a silky material black and yellow black fitted skirt. The camisole had bumblebee wings sewn into the back. The skirt had a stinger sewn into the back as well. It also came with black and yellow knee-high socks, black heels with yellow ribbons that laced around my ankles, see-through black arm warmers, a headband with two antennas on the top, and a bumblebee shaped purse. The costume also came with its own makeup kit, but I knew better than to put on costume makeup.

I broke out in a terrible rash the last time I tried that.

I grabbed my makeup kit, and a yellow and black hair ribbon. I marched myself into the bathroom and began finalizing the costume. I outlined my eyes with black eyeliner, put on some mascara, and put on bright yellow eye shadow on my eyelid and a little bit around my bottom eyelid. I threw on a bit of lip gloss and smiled at my finished work. Then I put my hair into two high ponytails and tied them with the ribbons.

All in all, I looked great. At least I think so.

Then my phone started to ring. I reached into the little purse and grabbed my phone. Amu.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rima," she replied. "Are you ready yet? The party started already." I looked at the clock: twenty minutes after six. Shit.

"I'm coming right now."

"Okay!" And then she hung up. I was actually surprised I could hear her: the music in the background was so loud.

I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out to my driver. He smiled at me and handed me a chocolate bar. I smiled at him. He was such a nice guy.

"Happy Halloween, Rima-chan."

"Happy Halloween."

"Where to?"

"The Tsukiyomi Mansion."

* * *

The Tsukiyomi's mansion was huge and full with teens. The actually party room was decorated in everything 'spooky'. Smiling spiders hung from the ceiling and ghosts with 'scary' face stuck to the wall. I had to admit: it looked good. The party room was filled with – I'm not surprised – grinding teens or teens making out. A few teens socialized by the food table.

I wondered where Amu was.

I pushed myself through the crowd only to bump into her grinding figure. And who was she grinding on: Ikuto. I stared at them and tapped my foot impatiently. She glanced up for a second, went back to dancing, and then her head shot up when she saw me.

"Rima!" she shouted over the music. She stopped her dancing and gave me a nervous laugh. "Why do you always show up at weird times?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey," Ikuto said with a wave of his hand. I waved back and looked over his costume: a black undershirt with a cat's paw on it, spandex pants – _wow_ – black Converses, a spiked collar around his neck, a blue tail, and blue ears.

The cat lovers.

"Nice costume," he shouted to me.

"Thanks! Yours is…cool too!" He chuckled. Then we stood there for a while. Finally, Amu and Ikuto took my hands and led me through the crowd. They walked me somewhere – I couldn't really tell – and the next thing I knew, I was facing Nagihiko.

He was a smooth criminal alright. His suit was all white with black vertical lines, his shirt was blue, his fedora also had a black ribbon tied around it, the shoes were patent leather with spats, and he had a blue armband around his right arm. He grinned at me.

"I like your costume Rima-chan! It's really cute!"

"Your costume isn't bad either!"

I looked around. Utau was wearing an angel costume **(A/N: Seraphic Charm)**, Kukai was wearing a more modern look of the devil – a suit with devil horns. Yaya was wearing a bunny leotard costume, Kairi was wearing the Samurai Jack outfit **(A/N; I don't own!)**, Tadase was wearing a frilly king's outfit, and Saaya was wearing a pretty revealing Tinkerbell outfit.

"Nice costumes!" I shouted.

"Thanks!" they all shouted back.

"Let's go dance guys," Amu said. Everyone cheered and made their ways into the crowd. Nagihiko started going, but he stopped, and looked back at me.

"You're not coming?"

"I don't dance!" He smiled and walked back over to me. No, don't come over here. Go dance and leave me alone in peace. He leaned on the wall by me and gave me this weird stare.

"It's not a party if you don't dance!"

"I think it'll be fine if I don't!"

"I'll teach you then!" Dog. Dog. Dirty, dirty, _dirty _dog.

"No thanks!" He shrugged.

"Fine!" And then he disappeared into the crowd. If I really wanted to dance, I would've been dancing by now. All the people dancing were getting freakier and freakier. I looked down at my feet.

I wasn't boring. I could be fun if I wanted to. I truly could. I just didn't find this to be fun.

I sighed and pushed through the crowd to get back to the food table. Candy, a pumpkin cake, and a bowl on fruit punch. I wasn't sure if it was spiked, so I opted out the punch, and went for a chocolate bar. Just as I was about to eat it, someone pushed me and it fell onto the ground.

"Sorry!" the person replied. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself through the crowd. I was leaving: this party wasn't worth the headache I would definitely get later on. As I was going through the crowd, I was being shoved left and right. I almost fell, but I caught my balance in time.

And then I was somehow mixed into a dance line. The person's hands rested firmly on my hips and his body started to move along mine. What the hell?

"H-Hey! Get off!"

"It's just me!" Nagihiko? Wasn't I trying to get away from him, from this party? How the hell did I end up here?

"N-No! I don't want to!"

"Relax!" I didn't want to relax or dance with him. I wanted to leave, go home, and curl up underneath my blanket to sleep and flush the day away. "I'm not going to do anything to you that you wouldn't like!"

"Well I don't like–"

"Rima-tan? And Nagi-kun? Cool!" Yaya shouted. Even I couldn't mistake her voice over the loud music. Her voice was just that…detectable.

"N-No! We're not–"

"We _are _dancing!" He interrupted. I glared at him and he smirked. "After all, it is a party!"

"But I–"

"I'll leave you two alone!" And then she walked off with Kairi following her. I groaned and glared at him.

"We might as well!" The music changed to an even faster song. I was really, really, _really _going to regret this.

"Fine…_one _song. Got it?"

"Got it." He grinned. Then he placed his hands on my hips again and started to move. I moved along with him and I already felt weird. My face heated up as we started to move faster. The faster the song got, the weirder I felt.

And then a weird feeling washed over me. I felt…okay, I guess. I didn't feel weird anymore, but I was curious. I was curious why I was actually starting to…enjoy this. I was never going to tell someone I thought that, but still.

"You're a good dancer," Nagihiko said in my ear.

"You're okay…" He laughed.

"Thanks!" After a few more minutes, the song ended, thank goodness. I moved away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're a pervert."

"Everyone has an inner pervert." I rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd to the door. I could've left then and there, but I didn't want to leave anymore. Instead, I walked up the stairs and into a hallway. The hallway was dimly lit.

It was also crowded with a bunch of teens making out. Great.

I walked down the hallway, my heels clicking against the floor, in search of a bathroom. I stopped in front of one door and was about to open the door when some erotic noises stopped me. Come to think of it, I don't think it was a bathroom.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked a random girl. Her boyfriend was kissing her neck.

"Last door on the left."

"Thanks."

* * *

After my bathroom trip, I went back downstairs. The music was softer and slower, and everything was quiet. What the hell was going on?

I went back into the party room and groaned. A make out party. A _fucking _make out party. Only they would come up with something like this. The lights were dimmed, everyone was everywhere, and hands were everywhere too. Yaya and Kairi were on a loveseat with Yaya on his lap. Utau and Kukai were sitting on the floor in the same position as Yaya and Kairi. Tadase and Saaya were making out right next to me, and Amu and Ikuto were up on a wall. The rest of the teens were everywhere else.

"What…the…?"

"Yeah, it just got awkward in here," Nagihiko said from behind me. I looked at him – his face was a bit pink.

"What happened?"

"Well, the police came and said that we had to turn the music down, so we did because we didn't want to get in trouble. Everyone was suggesting what we should so, and then Saaya said a make out party. So everyone partnered up and just starting making out, just like that."

"Excuse me, midget," Saaya said. She was holding Tadase's hand. I moved out of her way and the two ran up the stairs. Freaks.

"Only she would come up with that." Nagihiko chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm leaving."

"Do you want a ride home? I brought my bike."

"A bike? A bike? I don't do bikes."

"I'm talking about my motorcycle."

* * *

**Nagihiko has a motorcycle! Cool, right? And none of you were expecting Rima's costume to be a bumblebee, now were you? **

**The next chapter…hmm…I've got a few surprises up my sleeves, but I don't think it'll be anything too drastic. **

**R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, thank you all for the reviews. Here goes the part two of the last chapter! I don't own Shugo Chara! They belong to Peach-Pit. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Rima truly couldn't understand why she got on the two-wheeled death trap with him. He obviously couldn't be trusted. After all, he pretty much forced her to dance with him.

He had given her a spare helmet he always carried with him, but part of Rima didn't believe him. Actually, of her didn't believe him. She put on the helmet – a shiny blue – and got onto the motorcycle with him. The motorcycle purred to life; Nagihiko kicked the kickstand and began to drive.

She prayed that to each and every stoplight they got to that it would stay red. Her luck wasn't with her tonight: every stoplight they went to turned green.

"Hey!" he shouted over the loud motorcycle. "Hold on tighter!"

"O-Okay!" At this point, Rima would listen to anything he had to say. She didn't want to fall off. Her arms encircled his waist and she leaned in. Unknowingly to her, her chest pressed against his back. Nagihiko gulped but ignored it. There was no point in letting his hormones control him. Especially in this situation.

He swerved through the traffic, and when he turned, it almost felt like he was drifting. How would Rima know? She likes racing games.

"You're driving too fast!"

"Actually I'm doing the speed limit! The motorcycle is just fast!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Do you even have a license?" Rima shouted.

"Of course!" Nagihiko gave a loud laugh before turning onto another block. Rima pouted at his back and tried to imagine that she was on the back of a horse with her dream guy. To her surprise, she couldn't think of it. In fact, being on this motorcycle just wasn't helping.

* * *

She was grateful her home appeared before her. Nagihiko stopped right in front of her steps and took off his helmet. He got off of the motorcycle and helped Rima off. She took off her helmet and sighed heavily.

"That thing is a death trap!"

"It's not. You'll get used to it after the first three rides, I swear," he told her. Rima rolled her eyes and stomped up the steps. The doors swung open and she looked over her shoulder at Nagihiko. To her surprise, he was still there.

"Well? Go home."

"I was wondering if I could have something to drink. And maybe a sandwich. I'm sort of hungry." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Nagihiko ran up the steps and next to Rima's side. She rolled her eyes again and he followed her into the kitchen. Nagihiko sat at the table and watched Rima move around, gathering materials for his sandwich. "What do you want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly please?"

"We're out of peanut butter."

"Ehh…then a ham and cheese sandwich," he said, a little disappointed. Rima opened the ham and cheese and started laying the slices in a pattern on the wheat bread. She flattened his sandwich a bit, poured him a cup of milk, and handed him the sandwich and drink. "Thank you."

Rima sat across from her and propped her elbows up onto the table. He ate like a guy – sort of sloppy and really fast.

To her horror, she could faintly hear yelling. Only, the yelling got louder and louder. Rima stood quickly, surprising Nagihiko, and walked to the hallway entrance. Her parents were arguing while walking to the kitchen. Rima cursed under her breath and gripped her skirt in her hands.

"What's going on? Who's yelling like that?"

"My parents…leave. Now." Nagihiko put his dirty dishes into the sink and was about to say something when the yelling cut him off. Rima glared at him and pointed at the back door.

"But I–"

"Go through the garden and around the left of the house to the front!"

"But Rima…" Nagihiko sighed and started to go when he heard Rima yelling to shut them up. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing before her parents, her arms raised.

"Rima, go away!" her mother yelled.

"Not until you two stop the arguing!"

"This is none of your business!" her father yelled. Rima backed up a bit and gasped when her back touched someone's chest. She looked up to see Nagihiko's face covered with his smooth criminal hat. She saw him smirk.

"What're you–AH!" Nagihiko grabbed her hand and charged right past her parents and out of her house. Nagihiko helped her onto the motorcycle. Rima blinked but got the idea. She put on the helmet and wrapped her arms around Nagihiko. Before he drove off, Rima's name was called.

"Rima! Get in this house right now!" her mother shouted. Rima looked at her for a few seconds.

"I'm going to Amu's house to spend the night. I can't be in this right now." Nagihiko took that signal to drive off.

* * *

Rima took off her helmet and sighed. The cold night air brushed against Rima's warm skin, and raised goose bumps on her arms and legs. Her hair twisted in ways here and there. She looked down at the city lights; he had taken her to the outskirts of town where a huge cliff stood. Her expression showed no emotion, but her eyes revealed the hurt she was feeling.

Nagihiko leaned against his motorcycle. He wanted to ask her so many questions, but he couldn't. He already knew how she felt about him: she hated him, or strongly disliked him. Whichever came first. He stared at her petite figure.

"Rima," he called.

"Hmm?" He gulped and sighed.

"What was…what was going on with your parents?" Rima stood rigid for a second before relaxing and rolling her shoulders to release the stress.

"They were arguing, dumbass. Didn't you see _and _hear it?" Nagihiko ignored her snide comment.

"About what though?" Another soft breeze blew by and pushed his hair in front of his face. He pushed them back. Rima also pushed back her hair and sighed loudly.

"Why do you care?"

"Because this is the second time I've heard them arguing." Rima cursed under her breath. She had forgotten that he had heard her parents arguing before. This wasn't good. She didn't want to talk about this. "Besides, it's only fair. I told you one of my secrets."

"It's not fair? What kind of bullshit is that? You _chose _to tell me."

"That's not true. You asked if I had a girlfriend–"

"But I wasn't expecting you to tell me that," Rima interrupted. "I can't believe I'm even arguing with you about this."

"I just want to know what's going on…but I'll understand if you don't want to tell me."

"Good. Because I'm not." Nagihiko sighed and rubbed the back of his head. A single bead of sweat trailed down his face and onto his suit. Not that he cared.

A long silence went by.

"My parents were arguing because they always do. They're divorced, but for some stupid reason, they figured living in the same house so I would have both of my parents would be best for me. But they don't realize that it's just hurting me even more.

"They argue about the same things over and over. My mother is supposed to be moving downtown into this really expensive loft she wants, and my dad was supposed to go to the bank with her because he has the money…my mom has money but she got my dad to give her the money for it…anyways, he had a sudden thing to do at work, and that sparked another argument.

"The whole thing between then just really pisses me off. I think just going between parents each week would be better. At least I wouldn't have to deal with all of that shit."

Nagihiko's lips were parted because he wanted to say something to console her, but nothing came out, so he settled for just listening. Rima turned slightly and glared at him sideways. Nagihiko blinked.

"You're strong…for dealing with that for so long."

"Don't act like you know me. I still don't trust you."

"I don't see why not." Rima turned her attention back onto the city lights. Dark but light all at the same time. Bustling with noise, and ever so peaceful at the same time.

"Whatever." Rima reached into her bumblebee purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed up her personal maid. The maid answered quickly.

"Mashiro-sama? Where are you? Your parents are worried."

"I told them where I was going. I need you to get my book bag. It's already packed. Just bring it to Hinamori Amu's house."

"Right away." Rima hung up and put her cell phone back. She then walk over to Nagihiko and put on the helmet.

"Take me to Amu's house."

"Okay."

* * *

"You didn't tell me about _this_," Rima angrily snapped at Nagihiko.

"I didn't even _know _about it." Rima stood in the foyer of Amu's mansion and groaned. A mixed slumber party was going on, and people were standing around with bags and in their pajamas. Nagihiko sighed. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Ah! Nagi-kun! Rima-tan!" Rima was then attacked by Yaya. She squeezed her and then went to Nagihiko. Rima let out a breath and pulled the girl by her arm.

"Where's Amu?" she asked.

"In her bedroom. I wouldn't go up there if I were you. She's with Ikuto." Rima could only imagine what that meant.

"Shit Amu." Rima looked over Yaya. She wore a pink and white lacy spaghetti strap nightgown with her hair pulled back with two pink ribbons, and fuzzy pink slippers. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Are you staying Rima-tan?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hooray!" Yaya grabbed Rima's and Nagihiko's hands and led them through the crowd to the stairs. The three ran up the stairs onto the second floor. She spotted all the other popular kids sitting outside Amu's room door.

"Hey Yaya, hey Nagihiko."

"Hey Utau." Nagihiko sat next to Utau. "Where's Amu and Ikuto?"

"In there. They've been 'making out' for an hour now."

"And you guys have just been sitting here and listening to them 'make out'? That's stupid," Rima commented.

"Yeah, we know. But we've all be here and done that, so it's nothing new." Rima's eyes widened. She just openly admit to someone she barely new that she wasn't a virgin. Not only that, but she told everyone else's sexual status. Rima blushed, much to her luck.

"Wow…okay then." Then the bedroom door opened and out walked Amu. She wore a nightgown style like Yaya's, but hers was black with pink polka dots. Her hair was messy and she was wiping her lips. Amu's golden eyes met with Rima's honey orbs.

"Hey Rima…I didn't think you was going to come," Amu said as she dramatically threw her arms down. "Since you just ditched the party without telling anyone."

"Like anyone would care."

"I would! You worried the fuck out of me and all you can say is that?" Amu shouted, offended. She walked up to Rima and put her hands on her hips. "That's not cool!"

"You were too busy hanging out with your new friends and tongue wrestling with the boyfriend you've never told me about! So who's the really lousy friend?"

"That's not fair!" Rima threw her hands up into the air and groaned loudly.

"I don't need this right now. I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I!" Amu glared at Rima, and Rima glared back.

"You're in this crappy mood right after you've had sex?" Amu blushed and her glare weakened.

"I-I'm in this mood because you disappeared! It had nothing to do with the sex!" Rima shook her head and rubbed her hair. Why were they arguing? She didn't want to deal with this. All she wanted was to relax.

"Look, I'm safe, okay? Nagihiko took me home, and I was going to stay there, but then…some _things_ happened, and I came here expecting you to be by yourself, but I was wrong."

"What're you talking about?"

"Uh, hello? Earth to Amu? There's a bunch of people downstairs." Amu slapped her forehead and ran into her room. She came back out with her cell phone and quickly dialed down a number.

"Security! Get all of those people in the foyer out, right now!" Amu hung up and turned her attention back to Rima, who was making her way into a guest bedroom with her book bag. Amu followed her and looked around. Rima was about to change.

"I'm about to change Amu."

"Fine." Amu walked inside and slammed the door. "We're still going to talk."

"Fine, whatever." Rima unzipped her costume and wiggled herself out of the costume. She then sat on the bed and took off her shoes and stockings. "Talk."

"What the hell Rima? You've been in the crappiest mood I've ever seen you in."

"Well, I'm sorry if all of us can't be perfect like you."

"I never said I was perfect."

"But you're changing yourself to be perfect."

"Not this again…look, you should've told me you were leaving. I was looking everywhere for you and I panicked. Everyone had to calm me down."

"It's wasn't that serious." Rima shuffled through her book bag until she found her pajamas. It was a baby blue nightgown with a yellow ribbon on the front. She quickly put it on. "You make it sound like I went missing for days."

"You might as well have! You scared me!" Amu shouted. Rima looked at her friend. Tears dribbled down Amu's red cheeks as she glared at her. Rima's face softened and she bit her inner lip. "I thought something had happened to you…"

"You…" Rima couldn't fight the smile on her face. Amu and her always had little arguments like this. Amu could be easily angered, but Rima always knew how to calm her down. "You worry too much."

"I-I know…but s-still…" Amu wiped furiously at her tears.

"Geez Amu." Amu looked down at her petite friend and brought her into a hug. Rima hugged back while standing on her tip toes. Amu was pretty tall. "Stop crying already. I'm right here."

"Rima…I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here."

* * *

**Rima's POV**

After that touching moment, I followed Amu to her bedroom where everyone else was changed into their pajamas. They were all just sitting and chilling. Amu went over to Ikuto and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. I wasn't sure why, but I felt jealous.

Then I guessed when I felt jealous. I was all alone with all of these couples in the room.

"Can you guys stop the cuddling until I'm asleep? It's just rubbing it in my face," Nagihiko suddenly said. I looked at him. He was looking down at his feet.

"Aww, we're sorry! We forgot!" Yaya squealed. Everyone sort of separated from each other. Sort of. "Nagi-kun, I still feel bad for you because of what happened. We know you didn't–"

"No need to go into it Yaya," Nagihiko snapped.

"Ah, right, right. Yaya's really sorry though. I mean, Nagi-kun wouldn't do that to a girl, right?"

"Yaya!" Kairi and Nagihiko snapped. What was going on? "Just stop talking about it, okay?"

"Okay…" I was suddenly intrigued. What was going on? They can't keep me out of the dark forever.

"What's she talking about Nagihiko?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well you forced me to tell you about my parents."

"I didn't force anything."

"Tell me." Nagihiko glared at the floor before standing up and clenching his fists.

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded. The room went silent, and all of the eyes were on me. They were probably waiting for the reaction. I gulped and kept my eyes glued to Nagihiko.

"My girlfriend…our relationship ended badly….because she accused me of something…she was angry one day, we got into an argument, and I left….then the police came to my house…and arrested me…"

"For what? What did she tell them?" I asked. The suspense was killing me. My heart was thumping so fast and my breathing had increased a little bit. Everyone was staring intently at us.

"She told them I…I…" He looked up at me with fierce eyes. His jaw was set and his lips were pressed together.

"She told the police what? What did she accuse you of?" He sighed.

"She told them I raped her."

* * *

**I LIED! I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA DRAMATIC!**

**This was also the starting point of more drama. I know it's a bit rough, but it sets the mood I have in store for the next chapter. So let's recap here: Rima left home because of her parents, Nagihiko learned about Rima's parents, Amu was worried sick for Rima who ditched the party. **

**And Nagihiko admitted something so…so drastic, it could change Rima's views on him. **

**Who knows where this could lead us? Somewhere interesting. I promise. Thank for reading!**

**P.S: As a lovely little hint for what's happening in the next chapter, I'll tell you this: a new character is coming in. Guess who? **

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. And I know, Nagihiko and rape don't belong together…so that's why I put it in here. Doesn't mean he did it? Or does it? O.O Joking! And I decided to make the girl an OC for…purposes.**

**Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara: they belong to Peach-Pit. Enjoy!**

**Rima's POV**

_I can't sleep..._

Nagihiko was accused of rape? I may not like the guy, but I would never accuse someone of rape just because of relationship problems. Nagihiko avoided me after he told me too. Everyone was oddly quiet and every time someone tried to lighten the mood, everyone couldn't get into it.

My eyes started to droop and soon, I was consumed in darkness.

* * *

**? POV**

The night sky was beautiful. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I had finished my little job and skipped my way home to my lavish mansion. When I entered the house, all of my butlers welcomed me.

"Your uniform is prepared, mistress," one of them said seductively.

"Thank you."

I couldn't wait to have him back in my arms.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

The next day, I went to school with all of them. I walked besides Nagihiko and kept glancing at him. Although his face looked normal, he didn't sound too happy.

"Listen," I began, "I didn't know." His smile weakened a bit.

"It's not something I tell a lot of people. Although it got wiped off of my record, I still…"

"I wouldn't think someone would accuse you of something like that." He gave a dry laugh.

"Neither would I."

"You're too nice to do something like that." We both stopped and he gave me a questioning look. I felt my face heat up. Why did I say that?

"Umm…"

"I mean, you're too…unmanly to do that…forget it." I kept walking to school and hugged Amu's arm. She smiled down at me. I glanced over my shoulder at Nagihiko, who was casually talking to Yaya and Kairi. I gulped and turned my attention back to Amu.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived quickly. I didn't feel like sitting with all of them, but Amu dragged me over there once more. Part of me figured she was trying to get me to be popular, but the other part of me didn't really care. We sat at the table and began munching on our lunches.

"Hey, I heard there was a new student," began Saaya. She looked specifically at Nagihiko. He just shrugged. "And she looks a lot like you-know-who."

"Shut up Saaya," Utau snapped, "Or I'll shut you up." Saaya gulped and went back to eating.

"Thanks," Nagihiko said to Utau. _For people that are supposed to be friends with each other, they sure are…bitchy. _We continued to eat in silence when this loud bubbly and girly laughter made me glare at my food. I turned my head in the direction and raised my eyebrows.

The new girl was busy flirting with a group of guys. Her short and straight brown hair fell easily along her shoulders as she turned her head this way and that. Her eyes were an aqua green, and her uniform was modified to make it look…revealing.

The first word to cross my mind: slut.

"Oh my fucking gosh…" Nagihiko cursed. I looked at him – his face was suddenly angry. Was what Saaya said true? Was this girl…? I turned my attention back to her and saw her staring right at me. Her expression wasn't too light either. She then smirked and walked seductively over to our table. Everyone was dead silent and glaring, except Saaya.

She stopped in front of me and smirked down at me. She flipped her hair.

"You were staring at me," she began, her voice girly. I shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich.

"A lot of people were staring at you. You _are_ the new girl after all," I responded. She continued to smirk as she looked over the table.

"Hi! I'm Yamabuuki Saaya!"

"Oyama Yui," she responded. The two shook hands. Yui went over to Nagihiko and wrapped her arms around her neck. Her skirt lifted up; I was flashed.

"Get your hands off of me," Nagihiko warned through clenched teeth. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Aww, Nagi-kun is being mean to Yui-chan! That wasn't like you when we were together," she said too closely to his ear. Nagihiko forced himself out of her grasp and lightly pushed her away. I looked at Amu: she looked ready to claw her eyes out. Everyone did. Except Saaya. That couldn't be good.

"Go away Yui. I hate you," he said with no hint of emotion in his voice. Yui pouted.

"I won't. I forgive Nagi-kun for what he did to me." Nagihiko's eyes went wide in anger.

"I didn't do _anything_ to you! You lied to the police!" She put a French manicured nail to her pink lips.

"Did I? Hmm…" She put on a thinking face and gasped with a smile. "How about you and I go to that empty music room and…sort things out?" She sat on his lap and started nibbling on his ear. A ping of anger went through me. The girl was obviously stupid. She accused him of something he didn't do, left, and came back expecting him to forgive her and for them to get back together. Who does that?

"Hey, Yui-chan…" The girl got off of him lap and glared at me.

"What?" she snapped. I flipped my hair.

"Get off of him. He hates you because you're a liar and did something to him that he can't forgive you for. Are you stupid?" Everyone at the table ooed. Yui glared at me and stood up. I wasn't scared. She was only a few inches taller than me, but I could kick her ass if it came down to that. My parents forced me into a karate class, and I was a black belt now. Only Amu knew that and the reason why.

"Excuse me? No one talks to me like that." She stood in front of me and put her hands on her hips. Her skirt was short like Saaya's, her uniform shirt was open a bit too much, and the heels she was wearing were too high for school. "Unless you're looking for trouble."

"Trouble came looking for you when you stepped into that outfit called a 'uniform'," I commented. Everyone snickered. Yui smiled.

"Oh, how tall are you?"

"…Five foot one." Then she burst out into a fit of laughter. I glared at her. Yes, I was short, but that doesn't mean I wasn't capable of kicking ass. I was very capable, and in the mood to.

"How pathetic! A midget in our school!" Saaya and Yui started laughing at me.

"Shut up Saaya or else!" Utau joined in. She stood up and walked over to me. "And Yui-chan, I would suggest you go to some other guy for your money. Nagihiko doesn't supply whores."

"Cute Utau-_chan_…I'm surprised Kukai does though," she said with a pout of her lips. Utau was about to hit the girl when Kukai grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't. She's not worth it. Let's go…" The two walked past Yui and Saaya and out of the cafeteria. By now, people were looking and starting to surround us, but Amu and Ikuto stopped the people from doing anything stupid. Nagihiko walked up behind me and grabbed my hand from behind. He leaned in close, dangerously close, so he was close to my ear.

"Don't argue with her. It's Yui thing: get you all worked up while she's just laughing at you. Let's go."

"Okay."

"Ah, Nagi-kun!" Yui yelled like a whiny baby. "You're dating her now?"

"We're not–"

"We are," he interjected. I looked at him, baffled. And to my luck, everyone in the cafeteria just _had_ to hear that. Everyone's eyes were on us. He moved our hands so our hands were clasped in that romantic way, and he stared right at Yui.

"I see…" She smiled dangerously before looping her arm through Saaya's and bouncing off with her. Nagihiko then pulled us out of the cafeteria and made us run all the way into the art room. When I was able to catch my breath, I snatched my hand away and walked over to the windows. The sky was getting cloudy.

"Rima-chan, I'm–"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've just put us in deeper shit!" I shouted.

"I-I didn't intend for this to happen. It was the first thing to come to my mind because you were right there…" He hung his head and sighed. "Forget it, you're right. I'll go tell everyone I lied." He was about to leave but something inside of me pulled. Maybe it was the fact that he would be humiliating himself in the one person he didn't need to.

"Wait." He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" I sighed loudly and gripped my fingers together. I can't believe I was about to do this.

"Yui is trying to get you back. And obviously you don't want that. So…"

"Yeah…?"

"I…I'll do it. I'll become your fake girlfriend. But only until we can get her to run away." Nagihiko's face lit up and his cheeks tinted pink. He smirked and walked closer to me.

"So, does this mean we're going to…kiss, and hug, and make–" A smack resonated throughout the art room.

"Don't get frisky, pervert," I said, my own cheeks a tinge of red. I walked to the door and looked over my shoulder at him. He was rubbing his cheek. He walked up to me. "We don't kiss. I'll hug you, and say babe to you, and I'll kiss your cheek every now and then, but no making out or kissing or anything that involves our lips touching."

"Fine. And we hold hands. And share each other's food." I narrowed my eyes at him and opened the door. The bell had just rung and the hallways were crowded.

"You're a bit too happy about this."

"I-I just can't wait to rub this in her face." He smiled gently at me. "Thank you, Rima-chan."

"Whatever." To our surprise, everyone was staring at us. Nagihiko and I linked hands and continued to walk down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was everyone else and Yui. She was glaring at me. She skipped up to me and stopped right in front of us.

"You can play that game, but I can guarantee you that you won't win," she whispered into my ear.

"No one's playing a game. We're the real deal," I whispered back. She leaned up and smirked while glaring at me. Then her face went back to one of innocence and she giggled loudly.

"Rima-chan and Nagi-kun are together! How cute! It's only official when the couple kisses in front of everyone, don't you all agree?" Everyone started to murmur. I spotted Amu doing a pretty funny mock of Yui. I giggled. Nagihiko squeezed my hand lightly and I looked up at him.

_Are we going to? _he mouthed. I shrugged.

_I guess so… _How the hell did I end up in this deep shit anyways?

"You two better hurry! The bell will be ringing soon!"

"Fine." Nagihiko and I faced each other. The pressure in my chest was uncomfortably tight, and the thudding of my heart didn't help. I didn't want to kiss Nagihiko, nor did I want to be humiliated by this stupid girl. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his embrace. I gasped a little bit. _He's warm…_ Did I just think that?

He started to lean in. I gulped, relaxed my muscles, and closed my eyes. I felt breath on my nose, so I knew he was close. Our lips brushed for a second, pulled away, and then made contact. Everyone gasped and squealed. The weird thing was: I enjoyed it. We kissed for a little longer until we pulled away, stared at each other, and then back at Yui. Her face was nothing but anger.

Let's see if I got this straight: Yui likes to use boys as her little toys. When she's bored, she throws them away and goes to another one. She met Nagihiko who rocked her world, they dated, but all she wanted was to 'play', which Nagihiko didn't want. She got upset and accused him of something he didn't to…spite him, to show him that she was in control. She left, leaving Nagihiko in a state of hurt, and he eventually healed…I think. She's come back to claim what she wants, but is angry to see that the thing she wants 'has' something else.

Basically, she doesn't like to see boys she's been with with other girls, and she'll do anything to get it back. Pretty bitchy, if you ask me.

"Let's go to class, Rima-_koi_," he said with determination dripping in his voice. I nodded and we headed to class, holding hands.

* * *

**And there you have it. Yui sounds like a real pain in the ass…she's perfect! I didn't think I could make a good enough character for her, but I think I did okay. I'm sure all of you are surprised Rima agreed to it so easily, but I made it that way. **

**I think the next chapter will cool down a bit, just so we can have a moment to relax. **

**R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, 82 reviews! You guys must really love this story! XD I'm glad. Hmm….like I said in the previous chapter, we're going to calm down. I'm also changing some things in the story, and you'll see what it is. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara! – they belong to Peach-Pit.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Rima remembered a time where she thought rich and popular people were all the same – stuck up, perfect, and absolutely snobby. She thought they only cared about themselves and that was it. They looked down on the poor and un-cool, made fools of them on a daily basis, and had everything they ever wanted. They didn't understand suffering and pain, or loneliness and solitude. They didn't understand divorcing parents, or parents that argued so much, they forgot you existed. And she learned that trust was something that could easily be shattered, just like her.

Nagihiko remembered a time when he thought there was no wrong in the world. Everything was just happening because people made it happen – they were selfish and only cared about themselves. He thought that everything was supposed to go his way because it was his life, and that he would be the cause of his own demise. He thought everyone was supposed to like him and that he was supposed to be perfect. And he learned that in the process of becoming perfect, you shatter yourself even more.

Nagihiko held Rima's small hand in his large one. He thought about the warmth of her little palm. The two walked out onto the school grounds to see Yui flirting with a group of guys, again. Rima rolled her eyes and gripped his hand tighter.

"Ignore her, and act as couple-like as you can," Rima whispered into his ear. Nagihiko nodded and felt his face flare up. The kiss from earlier was still nailed into his mind, and it wasn't about to leave anytime soon. The two headed down the stairs into the parking lot. Yui's eyes nailed to Nagihiko, who was busy talking to Rima and laughing. Yui smirked and skipped over to Nagihiko. She 'accidentally' bumped into him, knocking him into Rima, and pushing the two onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Yui is so sorry!" She helped Nagihiko up and stared at him with dreamy eyes. Nagihiko glared down at her and gave her a light shove.

"You did that on purpose, Yui. Leave me alone," Nagihiko said before helping Rima up. Rima gripped onto him and glared death at Yui. Yui shivered a bit; she had to admit, Rima was scary. But she would do anything to get him back.

"Let's go, Nagi-koi," Rima said. The two joined hands once more and continued through the parking lot. Outside the school gates, they spotted everyone from lunch leaning on the gate wall. Amu looked at the two and ran over to them.

"You two are…are seriously together?" Amu asked Rima. Rima gulped: this was a secret thing. Besides, Amu kept a secret from her for a long time. Would this be wrong?

"Y-Yes," Rima stuttered. Nagihiko looked at her and smiled. She was seriously putting herself in this position just for him. She was helping him, even if she didn't like him.

She had to like him in order to do this.

"Wow…I thought you didn't like him."

"Things change overtime. Listen, we've got to go. We have to work on the project."

"Okay." Rima and Nagihiko stepped into her limo and shut the doors. Rima let out a long drawl of breath and slumped in her seat. She took off her school shoes and rubbed her foot.

"My feet are killing me."

"Really? I'll massage them, if you want," he told her. Rima shot him a look.

"I'll survive." She kicked her feet up onto the seat next to them and sighed. Rima folded her hands in her lap. "Driver!"

"Yes, Rima-chan?"

"Take the long way home."

"Of course."

"The long way?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's at least an hour and a half on the highway. I don't like getting home early."

"Parents?" Rima cringed, but nodded. Nagihiko sighed and folded his hands behind his head. Today was such an odd day. First, Yui came back, and now, he and Rima were 'dating'. _Can things get any weirder?_

"Hey," Rima began, "I want to talk to you about the project."

"Okay. What about it?" Rima looked up at the ceiling of the limo.

"I don't like the idea of lust anymore." Nagihiko smiled and began to laugh. Rima looked at him, wondering if he finally snapped. Nagihiko wiped away a tear and looked at Rima with a smile.

"I know. I didn't like it much after Yui came back because it reminded me of my past with her, and, well…you know," he said. Rima blinked. "So I talked to the teacher, and she said it was fine."

"Ah…ok." Silence moved in, and they both ended up staring at the ceiling, just wondering. Nagihiko's hand, unconsciously, moved over to Rima's and gripped it in his. Rima's eyes widened and she looked at their hands. "What're you doing?"

"Ah, s-sorry," he said as he pulled his hand away. Rima looked up at the ceiling once more. An overwhelming sadness consumed her mind and body, forcing tears to brim at the corners of her honey orbs. Rima blinked harshly and wiped her eyes fiercely. She wouldn't cry, especially with Nagihiko in the car. But she couldn't stop them. Her tears fell down her cheeks, and they wouldn't stop. Soft sobs began to emit in the limo.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked soothingly. Rima didn't understand what caused her to start crying. She didn't really think of anything sad, and she was a decent mood (aside from earlier today).

"I-I don't know…" Her sobs became louder and the tears became heavier. Nagihiko didn't know what to do. What could he say if she didn't have a reason for crying? _Maybe that's why…_

"Rima-chan, are you crying…just to cry?"

"I-I'm…I'm not sure…"

"Rima-chan…please stop crying…" Nagihiko could feel tears pricking his eyes, as well, and crying was the last thing he wanted to do. Rima couldn't stop though. She started to remember everything that made her sad: her parents, the lost happy times, and the trust that was shattered within her.

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks as well.

He started to remember the sad things as well: his naivety, his ignorant lifestyle, and his old self: unaffected by little comments or snide remarks. He was stronger, and because of Yui, he was weaker.

"Why are you crying?" Rima asked. He looked at her: she had stopped sobbing, but she was still crying, and her eyes were red. Nagihiko continued to stare at her.

"Because…I'm stupid, that's why," he said, his voice cracking a bit. "I'm so stupid."

"Why?"

"Because I believed that everything was supposed to go my way. When I met Yui, I thought that we were supposed to be together forever, or at least all throughout high school. And I ended up being arrested for something I didn't do…all my views about life were suddenly changed."

"I'm stupid too," Rima said.

"Why?"

"B-Because…the two people I thought I could trust, I can't. They don't know I exist because they're too absorbed in their arguments to notice little me…and Amu kept that secret about her and Ikuto from me, and…and…" Rima hung her head and sobbed a bit more. Nagihiko rested his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

He was still crying, but he looked determined. He gave a weak smile.

"We're both shattered somehow. And it seems we both have some things in common…I'm glad."

"Nagihiko…" Rima blushed a little, but only a little. Nagihko used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. He wiped away his. He then pulled her in for a hug, surprising Rima and himself a bit.

"I don't like seeing you cry, Rima-chan. It doesn't suit you."

"I know…" She pushed him away and looked down at her feet. An idea struck her. "Let's use this for our project."

"What do you mean?"

"We're both…b-broken somehow, and we both want something or someone to fix us, right? So, our theme is accepting the ones we love for not only the perfections, but the flaws."

"…I like it." Rima gave a weak smile.

"Me too." The two looked back up at the ceiling, a new feeling consuming them. Mellow, but rough. Old and new at the same time. What was this feeling bubbling in their chests, and forcing their hearts to beat faster? Rima, nor Nagihiko knew the answer.

Yet.

* * *

The two arrived at her house an hour later. Nagihiko had held her hand much to Rima's surprise, but she didn't mind as much. In fact, she had developed a sense of respect for him. She couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"You didn't say anything against it." Rima glared at him and he smirked down at her. They walked up the marble steps to her house. The huge doors opened, and her maids and butlers greeted her and Nagihiko. The two headed up the stairs to the empty room.

"I'm holding your hand because it's a sense of protection for me." Rima raised and eyebrow and was about to ask him something else when she walked past her parents' office and heard yelling. _Arguing again. As always. _

"Ignore them," Rima said, "Let's go." The two continued to the empty room. Rima closed and locked the door behind Nagihiko.

"Okay, let's get started."

* * *

"These pictures are…are great," Rima commented. "I like them _way _more than the lust photos." Nagihiko laughed.

"Same here."

"I thinking a bit of editing to make it look more dramatic will make it look even better."

"What'd you have in mind?" Nagihiko asked as he opened up Photoshop **(A/N: I don't own!)**. Rima ran a hand through her golden waves and sighed. What would make this photo even more…thoughtful?

"How about…scars?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, we have to be flawed. So make us look, you know, flawed." Nagihiko rubbed his chin, smiled, and nodded.

"Not bad, Rima-chan."

"Thank you. But I have to–"

"Mashiro Rima!" Rima and Nagihiko turned around to see her mother and father standing in the door with anger across their faces. Rima had returned from Amu's house just today, and she hadn't said anything to her parents since. She's given them the cold shoulder to the maximum.

"Yes?"

"We need to have a long discussion about your behavior, young lady!" her mother shouted. Rima cringed a bit, but didn't move.

"No."

"Rima, I–"

"It's not my behavior that we need t worry about. It's yours, and Dad's," Rima responded in an emotionless tone. Nagihiko looked at her for a second and then at her parents: they looked baffled. "The only reason I left home the way I did was because I was tired of the constant arguing always coming into my room when I'm trying to have a peaceful sleep from a horrible day at school. Can I get that? No."

"Rima..." Her mother and father looked away from their daughter. Rima suddenly felt on top of the situation. The only time they noticed her was when she did something bad. It wasn't the way she wanted to be noticed, but if it got them to stop arguing, she was willing to be a bit rebellious.

"If you wouldn't mind, Nagihiko and I have homework to do, and we don't need any distractions." Her parents left the room quickly. Rima wondered how they got in anyways – she locked the door – but dismissed the thought. Nagihiko and Rima turned back to the laptop.

"It's getting late," Nagihiko said as he looked at the clock. "I should get going. My mom will freak."

Rima knew it was wrong to think selfishly, but she knew her parents would leave her alone if he was here. She also knew she wanted to stall all the way until she was ready to hit the sack.

"Don't go. Stay."

"But I really have to go."

"I-I'll call your mom and explain the situation to her! Just don't go!" Nagihiko looked at Rima with astonished eyes. She was asking him to stay? Would it be overnight?

"Y-You mean like…overnight?" Rima glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"No, stupid. I want us to get this picture done, and I…I don't want to deal with my parents. With you here, they won't bother me. When it's finished, we'll have dinner, do more 'homework', and then you can leave." Nagihiko smiled sweetly.

"Ahh…I'll call my mother then."

* * *

**Aww, Nagihiko is so sweet! This was such a touching chapter…well, I think so anyways. They both shared such deep thoughts. And I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Also, I won't be revealing what the photo is until it's due: at the end of November. In the story, it's about the first week of November, so we have quiet some time to go. I'm glad it's ****cooled down a bit, if I do say so myself. **

**I can't say the same for the next chapter. We will be receiving more devil from Yui. **

**R&R! Until the next chapter! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hooray! I'm SO close to reaching triple digit numbers on the reviews! Thank you everyone for reviewing! I don't own Shugo Chara! They belong to Peach-Pit!**

**

* * *

**

**Rima's POV**

Nagihiko left my house around ten, and came to pick me up from home at seven thirty. As we were leaving my house, my mother called my name. I looked over my shoulder at her with an emotionless expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but she just closed it, and closed the door. I rolled my eyes. Nagihiko helped me up onto the death trap known as his motorcycle. I put on the helmet, wrapped my arms around his waist, and he began to drive.

At school, we parked close to the entrance. The ride here wasn't as bad as when he was taking me home from the Halloween party. We held hands and began to walk to the entrance. I caught sight of Yui making out with some guy. They broke apart.

"She has no shame whatsoever," Nagihiko whispered into my ear.

"Agreed." We walked into the school and went to our lockers. Amu was there with Ikuto, and everyone else, minus one Saaya. Thank the gods.

"Good morning," we all said at the same time. Amu gave me a quick hug.

"How's the relationship going?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. I rolled my eyes and closed my locker door.

"Just great. And how's the sex going?" Her face turned strawberry.

"T-That's none of your business…" I laughed. Even when she tried to tease me, I always came back harder.

"I'm just teasing." We then started heading to class. Only then did we see Yui and Saaya come walking down the hallway with their arms looped together. They both wore the same slutty uniform. They stopped in front of me.

"What's up everyone? How's midget princess doing?" Saaya asked with a loud and obnoxious pop of her bubblegum.

"She's just fine. How are your implants, Saaya?" She rolled her eyes.

"They're fine, just perfect. There's no need to be jealous because my breasts are real."

"That's not what the plastic surgeon said," I remarked. Nagihiko chuckled.

"Cute." Yui looked at me, and I at her.

"Someone should put you in a hole to die. You're a bitch," Yui said. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair.

"Then if I'm a bitch, you're a slut." She got defensive and stood really close to me.

"Take that back…" she warned through clenched teeth. I wasn't afraid.

"No." Then she backed off and smiled.

"You're going to pay." The two then skipped off down the hallway and around the corner. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kukai asked. I shrugged.

"They're just annoying."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What're we going to do, Yui?" Saaya asked, sort of annoyed at what happened five minutes ago. The two walked out of the janitors' closet while buttoning their shirts. They walked down the hallway. A few minutes later, two guys walked out zipping their pants.

"We're going to take that midget bitch down." Saaya fixed her hair and wiped her lips.

"Sounds great."

"And we do _whatever _it takes, right?" Yui stuck out her hand with a devil's smile across her lips. Saaya smirked and shook her hand.

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

At lunch, Amu dragged me back to the popular table. We all sat and enjoyed a decent lunch. While I was finishing up my lunch, Amu kept staring at me. I gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"You're popular now, aren't you?" she asked. She smiled. I had forgotten about that. Dating someone popular makes you popular, right? At least, that's what happens when you do. It's like marrying a king: you become a queen. So maybe I was.

Oh, the joy I was feeling.

"Unfortunately." She chuckled and went back to talking to Yaya. Nagihiko was talking to Tadase about something. I looked around the cafeteria: no sight of Saaya. But I did see Yui. She was staring right at me. I looked back at my empty tray.

"Yui's staring at you," Nagihiko whispered into my ear.

"Thanks, Captain obvious," I replied. He chuckled.

"You and those snide remarks." I smirked.

"Can't handle it?"

"I'm getting there."

"Don't look now," Utau began, "But Yui's coming over here."

"Great." She walked up to Nagihiko and smiled at him. He ignored her completely and just kept talking to Tadase like she wasn't even there. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. Even while she was doing all of this, he still continued to ignore her. Then I blinked and remembered that we were 'dating'.

"Get off of him," I said while pushing her off. Yui stumbled back and made this face. She looked like she was about to cry. And then she started crying like a baby.

"She pushed me!"

"Yui-sama!" A group of guys called. They ran over to her and started to coddle her and tell her how great she is, and all of that crap. Nagihiko stood up and shooed the guys away from Yui.

"Yui's lying. You guys are wasting your time. She doesn't really care about you."

"You're lying!" One guy shouted. He looked really…guilty. "Y-Yui-sama is a g-great girl!" I narrowed my eyes.

"You're stuttering, which means you're lying," I told the guy. He gulped and looked at me with wide eyes. I glared at him. "What're you hiding?"

"Kazu-chan…" Yui caressed his face and laid a long sloppy kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, she licked her lips.

"Yui-sama…"

"Just admit that you're just jealous of Yui-sama," some other guy said.

"I'm not jealous of used trash." Everyone ooed and her face went from sweet innocence to one of anger and evil. Her fan boys were pretty stupid if they couldn't see what everyone else who was sane in that girl.

"Rima-koi, don't let her bother you," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently on the lips. "Just ignore her."

"Nagihiko…"

"Aww, Nagi-kun is being mean to Yui-chan," she said in this high pitched and girly voice. "That's not very nice."

"Only Rima-koi calls me Nagi." She smiled seductively.

"Don't you remember when Yui-chan would be the naughty little schoolgirl…and Nagi-kun would punish little old me?" She stood in front of him and continued to smile.

"I've already forgotten. We're leaving, Rima-koi." We clasped hands and walked out of the cafeteria. Unfortunately, everyone's eyes were on us.

* * *

Afterschool, Nagihiko and I hurried to get out of school. When we reached our lockers, everyone was surrounding it. Specifically, mine. Nagihiko and I shoved people until we were at the front and staring at my locker. I gasped. The word 'BITCH' in red capital letters was spray painted onto my locker.

"What the…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was so…shocked. I touched my locker: the paint was still wet. I looked at Nagihiko with anxious eyes.

"Get water and a rag before this paint dries!" Nagihiko ran off and I looked back at my locker. People were whispering and muttering things I already knew I didn't want to hear. Nagihiko came back with a bucket of soapy water, two rags, and Amu.

"Here." We rolled our sleeves up and began to scrub the derogatory name off of my locker. Luckily, it didn't take much longer than a few minutes. After it was gone, Amu and Nagihiko shooed everyone away. I sat on the floor. Amu sat next to me.

"What happened?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I bet this was Saaya's and Yui's fault," Amu stated. Her voice was full of anger. I sighed and stood again. Amu stood as well. She then wrapped me in her arms into a long hug. "Don't worry, Rima."

"I won't."

"Call me anytime, okay? I have to go home to watch Ami." Amu then waved goodbye to Nagihiko and I.

* * *

Nagihiko took me to my favorite café and bought me hot chocolate and cake. We ate in silence, but he kept his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm dandy." Nagihiko sighed, finished his hot chocolate, and moved his seat so he was sitting next to me. Then he turned my face ever so slightly so I was staring at him. I could feel my cheeks heating up. His eyes seemed so…different.

"You know, you're so much more mature than Yui. You shouldn't have to stoop to her level, or worry about the things she does to you," he said in a soft tone. "You're too good for her."

The mutual respect I felt for Nagihiko allowed me to sit there and listen to him without interrupting or completely ignoring him. And only in the short amount of time we've known each other, we've already shot a few lust photos, started fake dating, and shot another round of love photos. Something was odd about this development between us. The weird thing was: I was able to admit that there was something developing. Maybe an everlasting friendship. Who knows?

"So don't let it bother you anymore. Seeing you like this…" He brushed a strand of hair from my face. "It just makes me so upset."

"Umm…t-thanks…" I moved away from him and stared at my empty mug of hot chocolate. Nagihiko then went to the cashier and paid. We then collected our belongings and left the café. He then took me home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Yeah. Seven thirty sharp, _boyfriend_," I said with a smirk. He smirked.

"No problem, _girlfriend_." He held my hand for a few seconds more. Our gazes locked. My breath caught in my throat. I looked down at our hands, hoping that he would let go soon. Instead, when I looked back up, he's leaning in and his eyes are closed. I jump back in surprise.

"I-I've got to go."

"Ah, o-okay." Without looking back, I ran inside my house, and into my room. From there, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed early. I just wanted this to end.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Nagihiko picked up Rima and the two rode off to school. When they arrived, Rima was hesitant to get off of the motorcycle. In fact, she didn't even want to go to school. She didn't let the fact that Yui and Saaya were spiteful bitches bother her anymore. She just didn't want to deal with the stupidity they carried. Nagihiko gave her a hopeful look, squeezed her hand, and smiled at her.

"It'll be okay, Rima-chan," he said.

"It better be." The two clasped hands and started walking to the school entrance. It was pretty empty: they had gotten there pretty early. The two walked into the school and put their belongings into them. Rima was happy no one decided to rewrite rude names all over her locker.

Nagihiko then walked Rima to her first period classroom: the math room. She opened the door and the two gasped at the sight. Yui was sandwiched between two guys, one behind her, and the other in front of her. And from the erotic sounds echoing in the room, they were pretty distracted to not see Nagihiko or Rima. The two slowly edged out of the room and shut the door quietly. Rima's face was pink.

"So that's what she does…" Rima narrowed her eyes at her hands. "No wonder all the guys are with her all of a sudden."

"Yui is such a…" Nagihiko trailed off.

"A slut," Rima finished. Rima then smirked and pulled out her phone. She was thankful her phone was one of the best. She opened up her video recorder and cracked the door open just a bit. She then aimed the phone at Yui, zoomed in until she could see everything clearly. She pressed the record button.

"What're you doing?"

"Just in case. Now shush." Rima and Nagihiko were lucky: it was when the bell rang did Yui's act come to an end. Rima pressed the stop on the recording and shoved her phone into her bag. She then grabbed Nagihiko's hand and ran down the hall. Once around a random corner, Rima and Nagihiko shared a look.

"What're you going to do with that?"

"Nothing yet."

"Really?" Rima smiled.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Lunchtime arrived quickly. All today, when I saw Yui and Saaya in the hallways, they made fun of me. I expected this, but all I did was walk away with the biggest smile on my face.

At the cafeteria, I saw Saaya and Yui leave the cafeteria. A few minutes later, three guys followed then. I followed the guy. Lucky for me, they were dumb enough not to look behind them. I was also lucky I was quiet. The guys walked into an empty classroom and quietly shut the door. I sat outside the door for about two minutes when I could hear some talking. I creaked the door open just enough for my phone to see. I pressed the recording button.

"So, what would you boys like today?" Saaya asked in this seductive voice.

"Saaya…everything," one boy answered.

"I want Yui-sama. I'm hot for you," another guy told Yui. I could hear her bubbly laughter.

"You've been a good boy. But before that, we need you guys to promise us something."

"Anything," both boys said at the same time. Yui and Saaya looked at each other.

"You're going to post a few posters around the school talking about that midget Rima, got it?" Saaya said.

"Got it," the guys said. I knew it.

"Good boys." Then the two sluts got on top of their 'clients' laps and started kissing them. I shook my head and continued to record them. Soon, all of their shirts were off. By now, it was pretty heated, and soon erotic noises echoed throughout the room.

I sat there for the entire hour. When the bell rang, I stopped recording, closed the door, and ran off all while smiling.

* * *

Afterschool, Nagihiko and I went to my house to work on the pictures a bit more. Only, when we got upstairs, my parents were in the empty room where we do our work. They were arguing and trashing the place. Everything we had in there that was set up was on the ground or destroyed. Thank goodness I kept all of the equipment in my closet.

"What're you doing?" I shouted. "This was for our art project!"

"You're ungrateful and you don't care about me!"

"You're such a selfish woman!" Everything I just shouted went in one ear and out the other. What the heck? I looked at Nagihiko. He was looking at me.

"Is the equipment in here?" Nagihiko asked. I shook my head. He then grabbed my hand and led me out of there. I led him into my room. He stood there while I went to my closet and grabbed the cameras. Although our scenery and background was destroyed, the cameras were okay.

"Okay, that's good."

"Nagihiko, we're leaving. Now." I grabbed my back pack with clothes, my laptop, my I-Pod, and other things inside. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of my house. Just as we were about to go outside, my mother's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly out of his grasp.

"You're not leaving again, Rima!"

"You're…hurting…me…"

"You're not leaving!" She squeezed my arm harder. I yelped in pain and all she did was glare at me.

"Yes…I…AM!" I pulled free and fell into Nagihiko. He lifted me up bridal style and ran down the stairs. HE put me on his motorcycle, put on my helmet, and drove off.

* * *

**A daring rescue from out Prince Nagihiko! XD Sigh, I loved writing that last little paragraph. It was so…heroic. And kind of like Nagihiko, don't you guys think?**

**And yes, Rima has plans in store for those videos she took. But what? Who knows? I do.**

**R&R! Till the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hooray! I hit the one hundreds in my reviews! Hooray! I laughed at a lot of your comments. Thank you all for reviewing! I don't own Shugo Chara. They belong to Peach-Pit! On with the story! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Rima's POV**

Nagihiko drove us to the park where we parked by the lake. We sat on a bench. I was busy trying to reach Amu. Unfortunately, it went to voicemail each time, so I just gave up on her, and sighed. Nagihiko put a hand on my back.

"She's not picking up?"

"She's probably too consumed in Ikuto to notice little me…" A soft breeze went by and blew my hair in front of my face. "I shouldn't depend on her so much. She does have her own problems to deal with."

"If…if you really need a place to stay…I-I can talk to my mom and–"

"You would seriously do that for me?" I asked. I was a bit surprised because I had only expected Amu to help me out in times like this. No one else really took the time to understand something like this.

"Yeah, why not? You're helping me. It's the least I can do." He smiled, and a harsher wind blew by. His hair moved gracefully and fell against his face in just the right angle. I blushed.

"Thank you…Nagihiko." He rubbed my back.

"No problem."

* * *

Some time later, the sun began to set. It was pretty. We arrived at his old fashioned Japanese mansion. It was huge for an old fashioned Japanese house. He pressed some buttons on the security and the iron gates rolled open. We walked in, and the gates closed with a slam. Nagihiko took my hand.

A maid slid open the gigantic door and stood aside for us. We took off our shoes and stepped up into the mansion. Maids and butlers lined up and bowed.

"Welcome home, Nagihiko-sama, Rima-sama."

"How do they know my name?"

"I told them about you, just in case if you ever came over," he said with pink tingeing his cheeks. I smiled and looked straight ahead. We turned a corner and walked down a long corridor with traditional Japanese vases and portraits of the family. One of Nagihiko caught my eye: he wore a suit and smiled gently. On the side of portrait read: _I have yet to find the cherry blossom that stands out amongst the others._

"What do you mean by that quote?" I asked. We continued to turn corners and walk down corridors.

"…I haven't found what I've been searching for."

"And you're searching for what?" We stopped outside two large doors. He faced me and gave me a hard stare. I gulped.

"We'll talk later, if you want."

"Alright." His gaze softened. He rubbed my head.

"Wait out here until I call you, okay?" I nodded. He slid open one door and closed it gently behind him. It was light inside. The corridors were also dimly lit. I sat by the doors with my knees to my chest and a vacant stare on my face. I heard people talking: Nagihiko's voice, an older woman, another woman, and a deep man's voice. _Probably his parents and the nanny._ I sat outside for some time when the door slid open. I looked up to see Nagihiko smiling at me.

"Come on," he said. I stood and walked by his side. We walked into the room. The room was brightly lit with a large table, tatami mats all around, and the people he was talking to at the head. We sat next to the elderly woman who smiled gently at me. The man smiled at me as well: he looked young, fit, and a lot like Nagihiko. His mother smiled at me. I could see where he got the hair and eyes from.

"You must be Rima-chan. Nagihiko talks a lot about you," his mother said first. I nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Nagihiko told us about your situation. We'll prepare the guest room for you, Rima-chan," his father said. I bowed politely.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here." His mother and the elderly woman chuckled.

"There's no need for such formalities dear. But I do have something to ask of you."

"Of course."

"M-Mom, what're you–"

"Are you and my Nagi-kun really dating?" His mother shouted. My face turned pink and I looked at my hands.

"Mom!"

"I just have to know!"

"We're not dating, Mom! W-We're just good friends!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. Before he left, he shouted, "And that's it!" Then he slammed the door shut, grabbed my back pack, and led me to the guest room. It was next to his room. He slide open the door and pulled me inside.

"You can unpack your stuff into here," he said, tapping a dresser. "The bed is really big, so you'll have lots of room to spread your legs and stuff. Umm, what else, what else?" He started to scramble around the room to search for things to tell me about, but I could care less. His hospitality was…wonderful, but I think I could find out everything I needed to know about the guest room on my own. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but I've got it from here." He nodded and went to exit the room. Before he did, he looked over my shoulder.

"By the way, my room is right next to this room. If you need anything, you can come through that door right there," he said while pointing to the sliding door next to the bed. "But knock first."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled and left the room with a silent close of the door. I sighed and began to unpack my things.

After I finished unpacking, I changed into a t-shirt with the words 'That's What She Said' on it, and my maroon sweats. I put my hair up into a ponytail. I left my room to see Nagihiko waiting outside the door for me. I gave him an odd look.

"You'll get lost in this house if you don't know where you're going."

"Mmm…"

"Anyways, why didn't you come down for dinner? We had my mom's homemade ramen." I shrugged with a vacant look on my face.

"I…wasn't hungry." And to my luck, my stomach made the biggest growl. I blushed and looked away from Nagihiko. He chuckled.

"Would you like a sandwich and some chocolate milk?" I nodded. Gosh, this was pathetic. "Alright. Wait here." He disappeared down the hallway. I sighed and went back into the guestroom. From there, I sat in the middle of the floor and began to write in my journal.

_November 8__th_

_8:33pm_

_Guestroom_

_Journal, _

_Things have taken an odd turn for the worst. My parents' arguing is starting to come crashing down on me again, and I've worked so hard to keep it from affecting me. Sigh…they're oblivious to everything but their own selfish lives. When I was kidnapped, all they did was argue when I came home. They didn't even comfort me or anything. It was horrible. _

_And now, I'm forced to freeload in someone else's home. I feel horrible for that. I really do, but it's not like I'm going to tell Nagihiko that. He's been kind enough to open his home to me, and treat me so kindly. A guy like him doesn't come around all the time._

_And I will admit, Journal, that I respect Nagihiko, even though we're both sarcastic towards each other. He can sort of think of this whole thing as a return of the favor—I'm helping him with that slut Yui, and he's giving me a place to stay until it's safe for me to come home. _

_Speaking of which…Journal, I've got juicy stuff on Yui and Saaya. I taped them, twice, having sex with guys to get them to do their dirty work. I'm not surprised, Journal. I've expected this from a girl who wants nothing but sex. Isn't she addicted? The whore probably is. It's pathetic that Saaya joined with her. But I'm not surprised by that either. They're both sluts, so maybe they were made for each other. _

_Either way, they're supposed to put posters all over the school about me. I have a plan to make that backfire. Too bad there's school tomorrow—I really wanted to sleep in. _

_Either way, I'm not going down without a fight. This is war._

_A shy kiss, _

_Rima_

I closed my journal and looked up to see Nagihiko staring at me with a plate and a glass of chocolate milk in his hands. I took them from him and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. He watched me eat with his chin cradled in his palm. Something about him looked…different. His hair was wet and sticking to his face, and his eyes seemed…different, somehow. I blushed at my own thoughts and downed the class of milk.

"Thank you," I said, handing him the plate and glass. He smiled and took them from me.

"Was it good? I wasn't sure how you like your sandwiches."

"I ate it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but still." I sighed and leaned back on my elbows.

"It was a good sandwich."

"Thank you." An awkward silence went by for a few moments. I sighed once more. "Hey, Rima?"

"Hmm?"

"N-Never mind," he stuttered. I looked at him with curious eyes. I hated this—I would pry and pry until I got the answer. My curiosity always got the better of me.

"Say it."

"No."

"Come on, say it!"

"No, forget it."

"Say it!"

"No. And that's final." I glared at him and he glared back.

"Fine, don't say it. Just change the subject."

"Well, do you want to work on the pictures a bit more?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

An hour later, we were editing and changing up the pictures just a bit. He was cleaning up the messier areas on the picture, and I was commented and suggesting things. It was late. I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit." He threw the blanket from the bed over us. I smiled softly. "The pictures are looking good."

"They are, but I think we need more bruises."

"Okay." He was editing for a few more minutes in silence. "Hey, you still have those videos of Yui and Saaya?"

"Yeah, I do. I plan on collecting more and using them when I need to."

"I see."

"Speaking on which, the last video I recorded, they're having their little fan boys put mean posters of me all around the school," I told him. Nagihiko looked at me with angry eyes.

"That's horrible." I smirked.

"I know. But I have a plan." He smirked as well.

"Tell me."

"Replace the posters with posters about them."

"Okay," he began, "And where are we supposed to get the posters from?"

"I took some pictures of them on my I-Pod, doing some pretty scandalous things." I went over to the dresser and grabbed my I-Pod. Then I went to the pictures and started shuffling through the pictures until I found my folder of Y.A.S, or 'Yui And Saaya'. I unlocked that—password protected, just in case—and began shuffling through them. He looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"That's so gross," he began, "Even I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, I know. We need to find the most…disgusting and…bingo." I showed him the photo and he gasped again. He began to shake his head.

"This is what she's become."

"Correction. This is what she's always been."

"I can't even believe I thought she was pretty."

"Young love is stupid. You were stupid and immature then. Now you're smarter and more mature."

"Thanks…"

"Upload this one to your computer." I grabbed my cable, plugged it into my I-Pod, and plugged it into the computer. The picture uploaded and onto a new image in Photoshop. Nagihiko rubbed his chin.

"Okay. Make a poster, right?" He took the photo and put it into Microsoft Word **(A/N: I don't own!) **and pasted it onto a new document. He began to type some things in big, fancy bold words. "What about this?"

"S.L.U.T.S." I began to laugh. It was a simple message and got our message across. "I like it."

"Heh, me too. But what if they find out it was us?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"Do you have a printer?"

"Yeah."

"And a lot of ink and paper?"

"There's more ink cartridges and paper in my dad's office closet," he replied.

"Then they won't know." He smiled.

"You're devious." I smiled and leaned back on the bed with my hands behind my head.

"I know."

"What's the rest of this plan?"

"Print as many of these posters as we can, take them to school early in the morning, find the posters they made about me, destroy those, tape these around the school, and leave. Then go get some breakfast." He laughed.

"You've thought this through, haven't you?"

"I have."

"But how do you know that the posters they made about you are already printed?"

"They planned it all out. They boys printed them yesterday when the school closed."

"I see…devious, devious Rima."

"Are you in?"

"All the way."

* * *

The next day, Nagihiko and I woke up around five. We got dressed quickly, grabbed the posters, and left the house. He didn't live too close, so we got there around five thirty. He parked in a parking lot near the school.

We ran to the school and entered through the back entrance. The school was eerily quiet, and dark. The sun wasn't even close to rising. I yawned as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. Nagihiko yawned too.

"It's early."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"The teacher's office. The posters are in there." We arrived at the teacher's office and slid open the door. I would've expected it to be locked, but it wasn't. Well, it just makes this easier.

"Are you sure they don't have any copies in their lockers?"

"I'm positive. Yui said that it would just be best to keep them in the teacher's office. They're supposed to be here around seven to tape them up, so we've got two hours."

"Wow, she sure is…"

"Stupid?" Nagihiko chuckled slightly. We walked around the teacher's office, looking around for the posters. We even searched some files, but found nothing. Nagihiko looked in the supply closet.

"Over here, Rima! I found them."

"Really?" I looked up, and there on the top shelf, was a gigantic stack of papers. I smirked. Since I was too short to reach, Nagihiko grabbed the stack of papers. He laid it down on the floor and pulled one off.

"Rima sleeps with five guys everyday. She's a slut." There was a picture of me kissing some guy, but you could tell it was edited, and poorly. The backgrounds weren't even the same. I rolled my eyes at the cheap shot, folded the paper, and put it into my school bag. "You're going to keep it?"

"More evidence. More importantly, how are we going to get rid of these?" Nagihiko rubbed his chin before smiling devilishly.

"Burn them."

"Where?"

"We'll do it after we post the posters."

"Okay."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Nagihiko and I covered each and every window in the school with the posters. It was tiring work, but totally worth it. Everyone was in for the shock of their lives when they would see this poster, especially the picture.

We put the posters about me in a garbage bag, grabbed out stuff, and left the school the way we came in. No one had started to arrive yet, thank goodness. The sun just started to rise when we went to the parking lot by his motorcycle.

"Where are going to burn them?"

"In the park. They have a fire pit there." So we cut through the parking lot and into the park. We walked down a path for a while until the fire pit appeared. It was deep and huge. Nagihiko dumped the posters into them. "Now all we need is something to start the fire." He fumbled through his school bag until he found something.

"You just happen to have matches in your bag?" I asked sarcastically. HE shrugged.

"You never know when you need to burn something." He began to light match after match until all of the papers in the pit were burning. I stared at the flames.

"Thank you, Nagihiko," I said.

"For what?" I looked at him with a sincere expression on my face.

"For…everything." Unconsciously, I leaned up, and kissed his cheek. He blushed and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Umm, you're…welcome." I blushed a bit myself. Why did I just kiss him?

The fire consumed the papers within minutes, and we put it out. There was nothing but ash left. We also made sure to search through with a stick just in case if anything survived. Nothing did. From there, we went back to the parking lot, got on his motorcycle, and went to Le café A Coloré des Rêves. We both ordered chocolate chip pancakes and coffee.

"Mmm, the food here is good," Nagihiko said. "This café is starting to grow on me."

"This café is my home away from home. If I could live here, I would." He chuckled and I chuckled along. This mood was easy and sweet. I enjoyed it. Afterwards, I paid for both of us. He tried to pay for it, but I told him I would. We then just chilled in the café, talking, until it was fifteen minutes to eight. We didn't want to get to school so early, or else people might suspect something.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!"

"Look at those posters!"

"Is that really Yui and Saaya?" Everyone was shocked. Nagihiko and I walked in like nothing happened, went to our lockers, and looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked in my normal tone. Nagihiko shrugged. We spotted Amu and the others standing around the windows. We went over to them.

"Good morning, Amu," I greeted. Amu looked back at me with a pink face. She then shoved Nagihiko and I to the front to see the posters.

"D-D-Do you see this?" I gasped at the sight and covered my eyes.

"Why would you show me this?"

"This is disgusting," Nagihiko said and looked away.

"Who did this?" Yui shouted. "Who put these posters up?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed!" Saaya shouted. Then they stomped over to me and pulled me out of Amu's grasp. I stood before them with tinged cheeks. "I bet you did this!"

"I just got here!"

"You liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Leave her alone, Yui!" Amu and Utau shouted. Amu stood by me, and Utau in front of me. "She really did just get here." This was going better than I expected.

"T-Then who–"

"_Yamabuuki Saaya and Oyama Yui report to the principal's office immediately." _

"Shit," they both cursed. Then they left me alone and walked down the hallway with everyone's eyes on them.

* * *

**Rima and Nagihiko attack! Oh yeah! This was a fun chapter to write! The next chapter…I don't know yet. But I hope everyone had fun reading this! Hmm…maybe I'll make it a party or something. Or maybe some Rimahiko development. **

**Or both! XD**

**R&R! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hadn't realized this story was this popular. I didn't think people would like it, but I was wrong! XD**

**Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara! They are owned by Peach-Pit! On with the story!**

**Oh, and you guys should totally listen to the J-Pop group Perfume. They're awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Nagihiko wore the largest smile all throughout the first half of the day, as did Rima. The two continued to act like they were dating. They held hands as the walked to the cafeteria. Once they entered, they walked to the usual table—Rima gave up on trying to sit somewhere else because of Amu's persistence—and sat down.

"You two are in really good moods," Kairi pointed out. "Did something happen today?" Rima smiled.

"Nothing whatsoever. Yui or Saaya haven't bothered me all day. It's peaceful," Rima responded. Nagihiko chuckled to himself.

"Today is peaceful, isn't it?" Rima nodded and sighed dreamily. Nagihiko smiled at her and stared at her. He began to drift off into his own world when suddenly, someone shook him roughly from his daydream. He blinked a few times and looked at the person.

Yui.

"What do you want?" Yui looked horrible: her eyes were red, watery, and she was sniffling hard. Even still, she tried to make an angry face. Saaya stood next to her, the same expression on her face.

"You did it!"

"What did I do?"

"You were the one who put up those posters!" Nagihiko chuckled darkly.

"One, I got to school after the posters were posted up, two, I didn't take the photo of you two…doing _that_, and three, you two were stupid enough to do that on school grounds." Rima laughed out loud.

"Shut up you bitch!" Saaya shouted before raising her hand and bringing it down across Rima's face. The cafeteria went still. Saaya breathed heavily. Ikuto had to hold Amu back because she was cursing a storm and already had her hair up; as did Kukai and Kairi with Utau and Yaya. Nagihiko stood, shocked. Anger filled his veins.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. He pulled Saaya away from Rima. A crowd surrounded them all. Rima simply stood in the middle with her head hung low.

"Fight back, Rima!" the girls shouted at her, and a few others as well.

Rima stared at her feet. She was a small girl, but she took fighting classes, and could've easily beaten Saaya to a pulp if she wanted to. The question was: did she want to? Of course she did. Saaya annoyed Rima to the bitter end, and Rima wanted nothing more than to be the 'Midget Queen' to put that slut in her place. Yet, Rima knew stooping to her level would only make her look foolish. She knew the students wouldn't care and would support her after they were exposed to who Yui and Saaya really were. But it would make her look foolish in her eyes because she knew the truth.

They wouldn't change. They could, if they wanted to, but their ignorance was bliss.

Rima looked up at Yui and Saaya—the two looked ready to fight—and touched her cheek. It stung: the force of Saaya's strike made her cheek hurt. Rima touched it a little harder and hissed at the shocks of pain.

"I'm not going to fight you, Saaya, Yui," Rima stated calmly.

"Why not? You're such a bitch! I bet you put up those posters!"

"I would give you the same reasons Nagihiko gave you when you asked, or when you accused him of it."

"I should—"

"You two are pathetic."

"What?" Yui and Saaya shouted. "Because of you, we're getting expelled!"

"That's not my fault." Anger crossed Rima's face. "You two were stupid enough to think that sleeping around with the male student body while on school grounds would be okay. And especially when you put on little 'talent shows' for your clients. For all you know, it could've been one of your boy toys, or the jealous girlfriend of that boy toy. You can't accuse Nagihiko or myself because you don't like us. You have no evidence whatsoever to back up that little statement."

"Y-You can't talk to us like that," Yui stuttered. Nagihiko released Saaya and stood by Rima. He was amazed: was this the end of her?

"I can. Doesn't it just hurt to know that you've lost and that you can't have what you want, Yui-chan?" Anger crossed her features.

"NAGIHIKO IS MINE!" she shouted. Rima smirked.

"There's the real you. The greedy, spoiled, Yui." Yui grabbed Saaya's arm and dragged her past the crowd. Everyone booed after the two. Rima sighed and stared at her feet once more.

* * *

"I can't believe you did nothing!" Amu shouted. She was frustrated that Rima hadn't defended herself. "You should've hit her back!"

"It would've only led to more drama, and more drama isn't what I need right now." Rima gave Amu a quick hug, waved goodbye to everyone else, and grabbed Nagihiko's hand.

As they walked down the block to the park, Nagihiko wondered why she was so quiet. Maybe today just upset her. He worried about her: Rima was different from most girls. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest or the nicest—she was a pretty cold girl—but she was different from the others. Nagihiko was attracted to lively girls like Yui or Amu.

And yet, he found himself…

"Rima? Are you alright?" The two sat on a bench facing the lake. Rima looked down, her hair covering her face. Nagihiko frowned.

"…no," she mumbled. A water droplet plopped onto her fists. Nagihiko then realized that it wasn't rain, but her tears. She began to sob. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"Rima, why are you crying?" No reply. "Rima, stop crying. You have nothing to cry about."

"Nothing to cry about? I have everything to cry about!" She stood and glared at him. "How about the fact that my parents don't give a shit about me! Or the fact that I have to deal with all this fucking bullshit at school!"

"Rima…"

"So, yes! I have a lot to cry about!" Rima began to walk away. Nagihiko followed her and grabbed her wrist. Rima tried to free herself, but failed.

"Listen to me. You've always got me, okay? You can always come talk to me, alright? And I know that things aren't going well with your parents, but that doesn't mean you don't have good people who care about you, Rima. I care a lot about you."

"Nagihiko…"

"That's why I'll protect you." Rima turned around and faced him with watery eyes. She walked closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. Nagihiko moved her hair away from her face just as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You're an idiot for….saying that," Rima sobbed. Nagihiko smiled. His eyes trailed further down her face until they were focused on her lips. Soft and plump. Nagihiko leaned in until they were pressed against his.

Rima gave in. She wanted to feel loved by someone, and if it was by Nagihiko, she would accept that. She was even feeling something for him, but wasn't exactly sure what. She knew it was good, considering that she was the one deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched at first and Rima gasped. She hasn't exactly kissed like this before, but she liked it. Rima wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Nagihiko wrapped his arms around her waist.

A few minutes later, the two broke apart, panting for air. Rima stared at her feet, embarrassed. Nagihiko stared at her, amazed at her bold move. He's kissed a lot before but the kiss he just shared with her was…different. And it felt a lot better.

"Umm…" Rima mumbled.

"Well, umm…."

"Can we just go back to your house?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Rima's POV**

When we got back to his place, my fingers kept tracing my lips. I couldn't deny it—I liked the kiss. I really did, but I wasn't going to tell him that any time soon. Either way, I was confused as to why I kissed him in the first place. I shook my head fiercely and joined the Fujisaki's for dinner.

When I entered the room, I made eye contact with Nagihiko, who was sitting next to his father. I instantly blushed and took the seat next to his mother. We were sitting across from each other.

"We're having Italian tonight. I made seafood spaghetti. I hope you're not allergic to shellfish," his mother told me. I shook my head.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said. I swirled the noodles on my fork, and picked up a little shrimp. I plopped everything into my mouth and chewed. His mother was an excellent cook.

"It's good," I told her. She smiled.

"By the way Rima-chan, your parents called." Shit. "They said that they want you to come home right away. They also sounded really angry."

"That's the exact reason why I left. I'm not going back home until they work out their petty arguments."

"Alright then…" We all continued to eat in silence. I kept trying to avoid Nagihiko's eyes because I feared I would see something that I didn't want to.

I finished my dinner first, and excused myself to my bedroom. I had learned the path to my bedroom from the kitchen and the bathroom so I wouldn't get lost. Then someone grabbed me as soon as I reached my room. It was Nagihiko. He was blushing slightly and staring at me with a serious expression.

"Yes?"

"A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm okay now." I smiled at him. He smiled. "Thank you, Nagihiko."

"No problem, Rima." We stared at each other for a little longer. Nagihiko gulped—I saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat—and leaned in slowly. He was aiming to kiss me again, but I was still confused. I knew somewhere that I wanted him to do it, but part of me was still fuzzy on the whole thing.

So I turned my head.

"Ahh…" I blushed.

"I-It's not you, it's me. I'm just…confused right now."

"Ahh…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed." He released me from his grasp.

"It's okay…" An awkward silence went between us. Nagihiko leaned in again but kissed my forehead instead. When he pulled up, he was smiling gently.

"Goodnight, Rima," he said and started walking off. Then I remembered the portrait of him and that quote. I grabbed his wrist. "Yes?"

"You never told me what that quote meant."

"What quote?" He tapped his chin and gasped. "You mean the one on my portrait?"

"Yeah. What did you mean?" He smiled and put a finger to his lips. He leaned in closed, just so he was eye level with me. I blinked.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you when I'm figured it all out." Then he went into his room, leaving me dumbfounded in the hallway. I huffed and walked into my bedroom.

After I got dressed for bed—and old t-shirt and shorts—I slid into bed, turned out the light, and stared at the ceiling with the covers pulled up to my neck. I blinked slowly. The sleep was consuming me, but I just wanted to stare at the ceiling until I dozed off.

Eventually, I did. And it was a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was thankful there was no school. I had the entire Saturday and Sunday to relax to myself. **(A/N: In this story, they have Saturdays off)** I woke up and stretched my muscles before jumping out of bed, left my room with my toiletries, and headed towards the bathroom.

After I washed up, I went back to my room, and changed into a green off shoulder top, with a blue bow designed onto it, grey shorts that stopped right above my knees, and striped blue and green socks. I then put my hair into a big curly bun and tied it with a green ribbon. I added a few bracelets and jade earrings to complete the look.

"Rima? Are you awake?"

"Come in." Nagihiko slid open the door and walked inside. He looked nice as well. He wore a white short sleeved button down, grey jeans, and white socks. He had his hair in a loose ponytail. He smiled at me.

"I've got some news." He sat on the bed next to me.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, your parents called, arguing mind you, and they said that they're very upset with you—"

"I don't care," I interjected. "Other news."

"…right. Anyways, my sister is coming home for a while, so I just wanted to let you know. She'll be home around six."

"You have a sister? You've never mentioned her and I have yet to see a picture of her."

"That's because you never asked, and because her portrait is over on the west wing. We're in the east."

"Geez, is your house that big?" He laughed.

"Doesn't your house have a west and east wing?"

"I don't really know." He laughed again.

"You're cute." I blushed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"…do you want to go out? I can't stay cooped up in here on such a nice day."

"I'd thought you'd never ask." I grabbed my already packed tote bag and pulled him onto his feet. "You're taking me shopping."

"Me?"

"As in you're going to pay for it. Don't worry—I won't max out your credit card." He sighed.

"What if I don't want to?" I glared at him. He glared back.

"Then I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine." He gulped.

"Fine. But only because I like my privates in tact, thank you," he said as we exited my room and walked towards the entrance.

"You mean you have privates? I didn't know!" I feigned innocence. Nagihko rolled his eyes and held the door open for me.

"Funny. But I could've sworn you were a man."

"And I thought you were a girl."

"Man."

"Woman."

"Cross dresser."

"Transvestite." We continued our little petty argument all the way downtown.

* * *

After that shopping spree, we got our lunch, and came back around five. I—I mean _Nagihiko_—had bought some new outfits, shoes, three new bottles of nail polish, some gag mangas, this hair bow I really wanted, and a new manicure, for myself. I bought, with my own money, a new laptop because my old one wasn't cutting it, a new cell phone—_touch screen!_—and a new iTouch because my previous iPod Nano had a broken screen.

I put the bags into my room and laid on my bed. Shopping was exhausting.

"I'm beat," I sighed. Nagihiko laid next to me and groaned loudly.

"You owe me."

"Fine, whatever. Do you want a check? Cash?" He looked at me.

"You're really going to give me back the money?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? I am rich after all. Besides, it's a nice thing to do." I grabbed my book bag from underneath the bed and shuffled through it until I found my checkbook. It had checks with little clowns on it—and the cute ones, not the freaky looking ones. "How much was everything?" He chuckled.

"You don't have to do that. But you can give me a hug." He held out his arms with a grin. I raised an eyebrow, rolled my eyes, put my checkbook back into my book bag, and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and he leaned back until he was on the bed with me awkwardly on top of him. "Hugs are nice."

"Yeah, but not in this position." We continued to stay like that for a long time until I heard some voice. It was his mom and her voice was getting closer.

"My mom's coming." He released me. I scrambled up until I was sitting like a normal person. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. She slid open the door and walked in with a smile. She always wore kimonos, not that I minded.

"Nagihiko-kun, Nadeshiko will be here in an hour. Why don't you invite your friends for a sleepover?"

"You'll allow me to, Mom?" She nodded.

"After your father, the nanny, and I catch up with her, we'll be leaving the house for our own little romantic getaway." She blushed and looked down with a smile. I could only imagine what kinds of things they would be doing. Too bad I didn't have the luxury of thinking this with my parents.

"I would like to, thank you."

"Great." She left the room and closed the door behind her. I sighed and began to unpack my things. Nagihiko watched me.

"Let me warn you, Rima. My sister is quite devilish when she wants to be. And this sleepover will only unleash it."

"I'm a devil, too. What's your point?" He laughed.

"True." I smiled.

* * *

Six o'clock came, and a limo pulled up to his house. The driver brought up some purple luggage into the house. Then a girl appeared.

She looked exactly like Nagihiko. Definitely twins. Her hair was long and purple, but it was tied up into a high ponytail with a flower ribbon. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress and wedged ankle boots. She had a tote bag hanging on the crook of her arm. Her orange eyes twinkled, and her gentle smile reminded me so much of Nagihiko. She was a beautiful girl.

"Hello everyone. It's great to be home," she said. Her voice was gentle.

"Welcome home, Nadeshiko," we all said. Her eyes drifted to me.

"I don't believe we've met before." I shook my head. She stood before me. We both bowed to each other. "I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. It's nice to meet you."

"Mashiro Rima. It's nice to meet you too." We shook hands. She then hugged Nagihiko, the nanny, her father, and then her mother.

"Ahh! Nade-chan! I've missed you so much!" her mother cried. Nadeshiko laughed.

"I've missed you too, Mama."

* * *

It was around eight when their parents and the nanny left. The nanny went to her friend's house. Nagihiko closed the door and faced the both of us. He sighed. Nadeshiko and I also became friends. She was a cool girl.

"They're gone," the two of them said. Nadeshiko grinned.

"Let's invite everyone for the sleepover."

**So, there you go! You've got your Rimahiko development, a return from Nadeshiko, and a sleepover with two devils involved! The outcome can't possibly be good. XD **

**R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, this is the thirteenth chapter. I wonder how long this story is going to be. Hmm….either way, we'll just have to see. Either way, I like the direction this story is headed in. It's going good, according to my reviews. **

**Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara, as usual. They belong to Peach-Pit. **

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Rima watched as Yaya, Utau, and Amu reunite with Nadeshiko. They talked about her adventures in England and France, even Spain. Rima watched the boys converse with the girls as well, laughing and enjoying themselves. She noticed how Ikuto's arm was wrapped around Amu's waist tightly. Her arms were around his neck, pulling the two into a hug…sort of.

Rima also noticed how the others were around each other very couple-like. Utau sat on Kukai's lap, his arm around her waist and her arms around his neck. Yaya sat in between Kairi's legs and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Although it was gnawing the back of her mind, she still felt jealous about the fact that not only were they popular, but in a relationship. She wouldn't admit it upfront, but she wanted to be in a relationship. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved, considering she didn't get any of it at home.

"So, are we ready to start this sleepover?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"Yeah!" they all shouted, excluding Rima who rolled her eyes.

"But first, I need to talk to you guys. Rima-chan, Nagi-kun, you two can go on ahead." Rima shrugged and headed down the hallway, Nagihiko following behind. Once the two were out of ear shot, Nadeshiko grinned. Everyone stared at her.

"What's up, Nade-chan?" Yaya asked. Nadeshiko smirked.

"I want to target Rima-chan and Nagi-kun. I can tell Nagihiko has some feelings for her." Ikuto smirked himself.

"Twin telepathy, hmm?" Nadeshiko nodded. "What do you propose we do?"

"Hmm…I have a plan."

* * *

Rima watched as everyone came into the largest room in the house. It was covered with futons, magazines, and boxes filled with the 'surprises'. The girls were in their pajamas—they all wore nightgowns—and the boys in their simple undershirt and pajama pants. Nadeshiko sat next to Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai sat next to Yaya and Kairi. Amu and Ikuto sat next to Rima. Nadeshiko clapped her hands together.

"What were you guys talking about?" Nagihiko asked as he popped a few chips into his mouth. Nadeshiko lowered her eyes before smiling at him.

"Some games. We came up with a few."

"Let's hear it."

"We decided on Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, Confessions, and the Surprise Game," Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko looks at her, eyebrows raised, and seriousness spread across his features. Rima raises her eyebrows at Nadeshiko.

"Those are the games you've picked?" Nadeshiko nodded.

"Come on, let's start. Which one first?" Yaya raised her hand. Nadeshiko chuckled at her actions and picked on Yaya anyways.

"Never Have I Ever!" Yaya shouted. Rima inwardly chuckled. Ikuto grinned.

"I'll be naked in no time." Rima shot him a glare. Ikuto chuckled and Amu smacked him in the chest. Rima rolls her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Everyone sat in a circle, giggling, smirking, doing something.

"Can Yaya go first?" Nadeshiko nodded. Yaya tapped her chin before gasping. "Never has Yaya ever…smoked weed." Kukai and Ikuto looked away, shame lining their eyes, as they each put their watches onto the ground. Utau and Amu looked at them with surprised eyes.

"It was a dare, I swear. And I'm never doing it ever again," the two said at the same time. Rima laughed.

"My turn," Utau said. "Never have I ever had a threesome." Ikuto sucks his teeth and puts the ring on his finger onto the ground. Amu gasped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Saaya offered."

"Pervert!" She smacked him in the chest. Rima laughed again.

"You in deep shit, Ikuto," Rima mocked. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Fine, my turn," Ikuto snapped. "Never have I ever sexted." Amu blushed and shyly puts the bracelet onto the ground. Everyone stared at her.

"It was one time! And Ikuto deleted the picture and didn't show anyone!" Rima didn't laugh. Instead, she felt something…different.

"My turn," said Nagihiko. "Never have I ever had sex just to have sex." Everyone put something onto the ground, and Rima and Nagihiko gasped. "You all are a bunch of horny freaks."

"Whatever."

The game continued until everyone was basically in their underwear, besides Rima. She hadn't put anything onto the ground. She couldn't believe the things Amu has done: she's gotten a belly button piercing, a small tattoo of a lock on her lower back, and she's gotten drunk before.

Rima, on the other hand, was a clean slate. It shamed her to know that she didn't know anything about her 'best friend' anymore. She sighed.

"What's the next game?" Rima asked bitterly. Amu knew the game affected Rima, and she knew she was pissed because of what she learned. Amu couldn't blame her. She was a bit ashamed of herself after revealing the secrets. Amu smiled either way.

"How about confessions?" Nadeshiko suggested. Everyone agreed. Rima simply looked down at her fingers. "Rima-chan, would you mind starting us off? The category is…love." Rima looked up at her: gentle eyes, just like Nagihiko's. She blushed and looked back at her hands. Love was something she'd rather not get into, but there was no backing out.

"Well…from what I hear, love is supposed to be great. But I can't feel it. I don't love anybody, and my parents are too absorbed within their own lives to notice me anymore—"

"What's going on with your parents?" Kairi asked. I gulped.

"That's another story that I'm not going to go into." Kairi nodded. "Anyways, I don't really think teens have a clear perception of love. They often confuse lust or obsession with love, and it annoys the hell out of me because they have no idea what they're talking about. They don't know anything about a healthy, long relationship, and they lock themselves in their little world where everything is perfect. So when reality comes throwing bombs onto their world, it's shaken and they're changed. So, my confession is that I don't know how, or what it's like, to love."

The room was silent. The air was thick with tension. Nagihiko shifted in his seat. Part of him thought this was where she was confused. He could've kissed her if he really wanted to, but after hearing that she was confused, he backed off. He wondered if she didn't let him kiss her because she was confused. It pained him to know that, but he felt a new determination boiling in the pit of his chest.

"M-Maybe we should just call it a night you guys. It's pretty late," Nadeshiko said, sensing the tension. Everyone agreed quickly and scrambled underneath their futons. Everyone said 'good night' and Nagihiko turned off the light.

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

It was around 2:30 in the morning when I woke up. I stirred in my bed and groaned softly. I couldn't sleep—my thoughts wouldn't let me. Rima's confession was strong and it left me wondering about the girl. I slept next to Nadeshiko, who was sleeping next to Rima. Rima slept on the last futon, closest to the window. I gulped.

"Nagi…" I looked and saw Nadeshiko's eyes staring at me, worrying lining her orange irises. "Are you okay?" I rolled onto my side and propped my head with my elbow. Nadeshiko does the same.

"Not really, Nade. I'm sort of worried about…" I trailed off and blushed a little bit. I wasn't about to tell my devilish twin sister about my love problems. Then again, I tell Nadeshiko everything, and she has yet to tell any of my secrets.

"About?" I pulled her futon closer and leaned in close.

"Rima," I whispered. She giggled. I blushed.

"You like her, don't you?" Sometimes being a twin has its disadvantages—twin telepathy, for one. Nadeshiko could read me like a book, and I could read her. I blushed.

"I think I do, Nadeshiko. I really think I do." Nadeshiko smiled and touched my nose in a teasing matter.

"So tell her, dummy." I sighed and turned onto my back.

"I can't. It's not that simple." Nadeshiko sat up and looked down at me, her hair falling onto her side.

"I can understand that Rima has some things going on, but that doesn't mean you two can't develop a bit. Ask her out on a date." I smiled at Nadeshiko.

"You really think she'll say yes?" Nadeshiko nodded. She winked.

"I'm positive."

* * *

"…I don't have the time that day, Nagihiko. I'll be working on my English project," Rima said. I sighed and put my hands into my coat pockets. I tried asking her out to lunch on Saturday, but she declined.

"What about Sunday?" Rima sighed and looked at me, her eyes soft.

"Why are you doing this?"

"B-Because I want to…just…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. She blinked and sighed again.

"I don't think dates or anything like this would be a good idea. I'm just not in a good spot right now."

I understood completely, but I wanted to get Rima's mind away from her troubles. I considered pushing it, but I knew that would only anger her. I breathed heavily and looked at her. She looked sad. She gave me a sad smile. I smiled back.

"Fine. I can understand that," I began, "but when you're in that good spot let me know." She nodded.

"Alright." I smiled and she walked off to class with Amu. Although I smiled to hide it, I was disappointed. Even though it was selfish of me to be disappointed, I couldn't help it. I felt like I did something wrong, or that she didn't want to hang out with me in the first place.

However, an 'alright' is better than a flat out 'no'.

* * *

After school, Rima and I went home like normally. We ate dinner, like normally, we got ready for bed, like normally, and we said goodnight to each other before we hit the sack. She wore a gray t-shirt and orange pajama bottoms. She had her blonde waves up in a bun.

"Umm…Nagihiko?" She looked nervous. She sighed quickly and made a serious face.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" She opened her mouth to say something, but it didn't come out. She looked down at her feet and stayed like that for a few minutes. I gulped—I wondered what possibly could've been on her mind. She looked up at me.

"I…thank you," she said with a sad smile. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. I didn't hug her back, but when my senses came to me and I was about to, she pulled away, smiled, and walked into her room with a soft close of the door. I stood outside her door, confused.

"Thank you for what?"

* * *

The next morning, I found out. Rima had left and gone back home. Mom explained to me that her parents called one night and they were desperate to get Rima to come home. She eventually caved in, and left without any warning for the simple reason that she must've known I would've tried to convince her out of it. I sighed and laid on my bed, thinking.

I closed my eyes and waited for the answer.

* * *

The next day at school, it was really awkward. Every time we saw each other in the hallway, we smiled, and continued on with our day. Maybe she really was in a bad place now. I sighed and went on with my classes.

Even at lunch, we didn't talk as much. Afterschool, I saw her waiting outside the gate. A solemn expression dulled her beautiful eyes. I sighed and stood next to her. She looked at me.

"What're you doing here?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Just standing, I suppose." Rima shook her head and sighed. She leaned against the wall and eyed me coolly.

"Why are you _really_ here?" _Good question, Rima. What would be the answer, Nagihiko?_

"…I guess because something told me to come here," I replied. I closed my eyes and let the breeze flow through my body. The next thing I knew, I felt her fingers wrapping around my hand. My eyes snapped open and I looked at her. She was looking up at me with a hopeful look on her face. She stepped on her tip toes and gently kissed me. I closed my eyes.

When she pulled away, I looked at her, confused. I removed my hand from hers and cupped her cheeks. Warm, soft. I stared at her, letting my confusion dwindle over my features.

"I don't understand, Rima," I said, the seriousness filling my voice. "You won't go on a date with me, but you'll kiss me." Her hands held my hands. She stared up at me, confusion in her eyes, but a blank expression on her face. "Why, Rima?"

"…because I don't want you to be mixed up in my shitty life. My parents are—_were_—overprotective of me and they'll hate the idea of me having a boyfriend."

"Who cares? It's your life, Rima." She smiled slightly, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. I chuckled and kissed her softly. When I pulled up, she blinked a few times, and her cheeks became warmer.

Maybe now was the perfect time.

"Rima….can I tell you something?" She nodded. I gulped. _Here goes nothing._ "Rima, I—"

"My limo is here and my parents are picking me up." She gently removed herself from me and grabbed her belongings. Before her limo pulled up in front of the school, she kissed me on the cheek. "We'll talk later," she whispered into my ear.

Then she disappeared into the limo with her parents.

"Damn it!" I shouted. "Why the hell is this so hard?"

* * *

**No one said it was going to be easy, Nagi! Although, I'm sure our wonderful Rima here doesn't want to make it any harder for you. It's her parents' fault your romance with Rima can't begin peacefully. **

**Poor you and poor Rima. :(**

**But don't worry! I'll be making the next chapter happier, and longer! And sorry if this one was short. I was working on a big project for school—poetry—and I barely had time to work on this. **

**R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! Yes, this is chapter 14. Why? Because it is. I really like Rimahiko. My Amuto obsession has been dying down at bit (I still like them though) and a few other obsessions have been taking place.**

**One: Rima is too cute to not be a main character in Shugo Chara!**

**Two: Ryuuji and Taiga from Toradora! Are so adorable! X3 Felt I should share that.**

**Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara. Owned by Peach-Pit!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

_It's the end of November…_

Nagihiko stared at the clock. School was close to ending, but not close enough. He wanted to see Rima before she left for her trip to America to visit her father. She told him that her parents' divorce was finally going into a divorce-like state because her father was moving to America. She opted to go with him, to help him settle in.

"Now class, complete the problems at the bottom of the page." Nagihiko sighed and opened his Mathematics textbook. After he completed the easy equations, he looked out the window, and smiled. Their art project had gotten an A plus.

_**Flashback**_

_Nagihiko and Rima sat in the classroom, anxious feelings controlling their bodies. As they watched the students present their feelings of love and receive their harsh grades from the teachers, they began to wonder if their picture would be any good. _

_The teacher sighed. She was a usually cheerful woman, but today she was rather upset. She slammed a fist onto her desk causing every student to jump in their skin. _

"_I told you guys you had a month, and yet, you bring me back such sloppy work! Hopefully, the remaining students will present me something worthwhile!" Nagihiko and Rima exchanged looks. They were the remaining students. "Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san, present your photograph!" _

_Rima and Nagihiko wasted no time in setting up. Rima smoothed her skirt down and the two faced the class. Nagihiko looked at Rima. She smiled at him. He smiled back. He then removed the cover._

_Everyone gasped, including the teacher._

_The picture was incredible. Rima's hands caressed Nagihiko's cheeks as he looked down at her, eyes full of sorrow and pain. She looked up at him, her honey eyes full of love and hopefulness. His hands were at his sides and wrapped within bandages, his arms covered in scars, and his face sporting a scar from underneath his eyes to his cheek. Their clothes clung to their body from the rain that soaked them in the background. The picture was in grayscale. _

"_The picture's theme is that you should love someone for _all_ of their flaws, and not just for the perfections."_

"_We chose this theme because we got to learn about ourselves a bit better." Nagihiko smiled at Rima. She blushed and looked away. "And we learned about ourselves together."_

"_What a wonderful picture. The grayscale really brings out the emotion and the feelings from within this photograph." The teacher clapped her hands together and smiled. "Finally! A decent photograph! A plus for the both of you!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

He smiled to himself. He and Rima had done a really good job on the photograph and their hard work paid off. Although there were some bumps along the way, everything was alright.

* * *

Nagihiko watched as Rima and Amu shared their emotional goodbyes to each other. Amu had cried a little bit and even Rima choked on her words. The two laughed at each other.

"I'll only be gone for a little while. I'll be coming back before Christmas. And I'll bring you a souvenir," Rima told Amu as she hugged her pinkette friend. Amu hugged back and sighed.

"I know. Text me lots of picture, okay?" Rima nodded and smiled at Amu. She looked at Ikuto, who leaned against the school gate, staring from the distance. She pointed at him.

"If you hurt or get Amu pregnant, I'll come back and kick your ass," she warned. Amu blushed. Ikuto chuckled and gave her a thumb's up.

"Wouldn't dare." Rima smiled and face Nagihiko. He smiled at her when she walked up to him. She then hugged him. He hugged back, tight. He didn't want her to go, but it would only be a little while. _Just a little while._

"…don't stay too long. I'll miss you," he whispered into her ear. He then kissed her cheek. Rima sighed.

"I won't be, I promise….and when I come back, we'll go on that date." Nagihiko chuckled and nodded. The two released each other and stared at each other lovingly. "See you later."

"Later." Rima gave him a final stare before turning on her heels and stepping into her limo. The black car drove off and Amu and Ikuto walked down the block, hand in hand. Nagihiko smiled at the two.

"Hopefully, that'll be Rima and I."

* * *

**Rima's POV**

The limo was already packed with my luggage. Dad was going to meet me at the airport. After I came home, Mom and Dad sat me down, and explained to me that Dad was leaving Japan and going to America. Mom also said that we would be moving into the fancy condo she wanted. I smiled then.

Although they were divorced, at least I wouldn't have to deal with their fighting anymore.

We arrived at the airport fairly quickly. It was colder now, being it was the end of November, so I wore jeans, cute wedge boots, and a long pea coat. The driver removed my luggage and smiled at me as I took it.

"Have fun, Rima-chan," he said. I smiled at him and proceeded into the airport. I knew where I was supposed to go. Terminal 35-B for the flight from Japan to New York, America. I've always wanted to go to New York. And since we were rich, I could do a lot of shopping.

I went through security and did all of the proper procedures. I then look up at the flight schedules. The flight isn't for another two hours, so I had some time to kill. I was about to text Amu when I spotted my Dad. He was holding hands with another woman. She looked _way_ too young. The two walked up to me, smiling and giggling together.

"Rima," Dad began, "this is Oyama Sae and she's my girlfriend. She'll be joining us on the trip."

Realization hit me hard like a bat to a baseball and struck a homerun. I couldn't believe it. I could just _not _believe it. I just had to ask a few questions before I confirmed anything.

"Hello," I greeted politely, "it's nice to meet you." She smiled. Although I could tell she was an older woman, she looked too young to date my dad. He was in his early forties after all. "So…how long have you and Dad been dating?"

"Rima, let's not—" But Sae interrupted him.

"You didn't tell her, Kazu?" He looked down, ashamed. She looked at me and smiled. "We've been dating for about four years." Oh shit.

"…do you have a daughter?"

"Yes. Oyama Yui." I could've passed out right then, but I settled for gasping loudly.

"You…you…you were the woman who ruined my mother and father's relationship! You cheated on Mom!" I shouted. People began to look at us. Sae looked baffled and Dad looked angry. "How could you cheat on Mom?"

"Rima, quiet!" I faced the woman. I would've drop kicked her if it wasn't for the fact that Dad was angry.

"You ruined our relationship and your little slut of a daughter caused me hell back at school!"

"Rima, that's enough!" Dad bellowed. Sae looked hurt, but like I gave a fuck. She ruined Mom and Dad's relationship. And Dad ruined it too. He cheated on Mom.

"How could you, Dad?"

"…well I guess telling her the news now would only anger her further," Sae murmured. Luckily, I heard her. I faced her, eyes narrowed, and tears pricking my eyes.

"What news?" Dad looked at Sae and she sighed.

"We're getting married."

Then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, we were in the airport infirmary, and I was lying on a bed. Dad was sitting at my side, glaring at me. Sae was sitting next to him, rubbing his hand. He held her hand tight. I shot up and began to sob. I was so sad and hurt. Everything was wrong. _Again._

"Rima, Rima!" Dad shouted. He took me by the shoulders. "We missed our flight because of you! Now we have to wait until midnight tonight!"

"And that's all you can think about?" I shout. "You're such an asshole!"

"Rima, you—"

"Stop, Kazu!" Sae looked at me and smiled warmly. I glared death at the woman. She touched my shoulder and I glared at her hand. Perfectly manicured nails and warm skin. I smacked her hand away and got off of the bed. My luggage was near the wall.

"Don't touch me! I…I'm not going anymore!" I grabbed my luggage and ran out of the infirmary. My luggage fumbled behind me. I didn't care. I heard Dad calling after me, but I looked forward. I ran out and spotted an empty cab. I ran up to him, reached into my purse, and shoved one hundred dollars into his hand.

"Keep the change! Just get me the hell out of here!" He began to pack my luggage into the car. I saw Dad looking around for me. As soon as I closed the door, Dad was banging on the car door, and the driver was getting in.

"Open the door, Rima!" I shook my head no. The driver began to drive off. As we exited the airport, I saw Dad stand there with a look of defeat on his face.

As we drove along the highway, I had my knees pulled up to my chest and my hands covering my ears in fists. I could hear the arguing again. It was so painful, and now I know why they were arguing so much. I couldn't believe Dad cheated on Mom with that slut Yui's mother and now, she's going to become my stepsister. I cried into my knees.

"Driver," I choked out, "take me to Seiyo Academy please."

"Yeah, sure kid." It was silent for a few minutes before he sighed. "How about I take you to get something to eat? You don't look so good."

"…okay."

He was a kind driver. He made a pit stop along the highway and let met get myself a burger, fries, and a milkshake. I explained what happened to him and he felt bad for me and my mother. He told me my reaction wasn't unexpected and that I shouldn't be sad for my father's actions. Something about talking to a complete stranger made you feel better.

* * *

After I ate, he continued the journey to Seiyo Academy. Once we got there, I removed my luggage from the car, and waved to him as he drove off. I grabbed my luggage and moved myself to the gate. I stood my luggage along the gate and sat on the ground. The cold, night air cooled me. I was overheated and I felt faint. Everything that happened today was just overwhelming.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and checked the time. It was 1:17 in the morning. Mom would be knocked out—she worked late tonight—and Amu would probably be doing something scandalous with Ikuto. However, it couldn't hurt to try, so I dialed her up. A few rings later, her cheery and bubbly voice picked up. Yeah, her and Ikuto just got finished doing something, considering I heard a moan over the line.

"_He-Hello?"_ she stuttered before giggling. _"Ikuto, stop! I'm on the phone! Stop it!"_

"_Fine, fine. Who is it anyways?"_

"_Umm…who is this?"_ Amu asked. I took in a deep breath to keep myself from crying.

"I-It's Rima…" Amu gasped.

"_Rima? Are you calling to tell me your in America?"_ I began to cry. Just the name of the country sent me in a spiral of sadness.

"No…I'm calling because…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was crying so much.

"_Rima, Rima, what happened? Where are you?"_ I sucked in another breath and shakily wiped my eyes.

"I'm in front of school…oh, Amu, everything is fucked up." I began to sob heavier. Everything was wrong. Everything was just so screwed up.

"_What happened? You know what? I'll send my driver to pick you up." _

"…thank you."

"_Ikuto, get off! I'm in my serious mood right now!"_

"_Your serious mood isn't any fun at all." _

"_Yeah, yeah. The driver will be there in a few minutes."_

_

* * *

_

In thirty minutes, I was at Amu's house. As we walked to her room, she told me that Ikuto would be in her room as well and not to tell her mom or dad. She did tell her mom and dad that I needed a place to stay for a while, and they agreed in their sleepiness. Amu wore her silk robe to hide her half naked body.

She opened the door to her room and I saw Ikuto putting on a shirt. Thank goodness he was wearing pants. Amu took my luggage from me and stood it against her closet door. Ikuto watched as I sat on one of Amu's bean bags and grabbed a stuffed bear from her bed. I began to sob uncontrollably into the bear.

"What happened, Rima?" Amu asked soothingly. She sat next to me. I looked up at her, my eyes red and watery. Tear lines ran down my cheeks.

"…the reason m-my parents' divorced was because…my dad….he cheated…with Yui's mom…and they're getting married…and, and I couldn't go…" I said. Amu gasped and hugged me to her. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I can't believe that, Rima. Really?" I nodded. "You can stay with me as long as you want. I don't doubt that your dad is going to American knowing that you're in such a state."

"The old bastard didn't even care. He was too upset with the fact that I made them miss the flight."

"How cruel…" Amu rocked me side to side. I just let all of my sadness out to her. Ikuto sighed and sat on Amu's bed.

"I'm so sorry, Rima," Amu said.

"That bastard…"

* * *

I went to sleep around two in the morning, and Amu and Ikuto joined me. I slept on the bed with Amu and Ikuto was kind enough to sleep on a futon. Around six in the morning, Amu woke Ikuto and I. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and even gave me a hug before he leaped off of Amu's balcony.

"I'll be back around seven thirty," he silently shouted. Amu nodded and blew him a kiss. She closed her balcony doors and turned her attention back to me.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom." I smiled sadly and went into her bathroom. I stripped myself of the dirty clothes from yesterday and stepped into the warm shower. I washed my hair, my body, and sat in the shower. I stared vacantly at the drain. Tears fell down my eyes but I didn't sob.

After my shower, I got dressed in my uniform. Amu washed up, got dressed, and began to style her hair. She pulled her bangs back into a soft bump. She then looked at me with worried eyes. I could understand why—I was brushing my hair slowly. She took the brush from me and began to brush it herself.

"I'm always here for you, Rima," she said soothingly. I managed a smile.

"…thank you, Amu." She then pulled some hair out of my face and clipped it to the side with a barrette in the shape of a bow. After we got ready, we went downstairs, and joined her parents and sister for breakfast. Her sister was about nine and she was a ball of energy. Her mother smiled warmly at me, and her father was busy taking pictures of her sister.

"It'll be alright, Rima-chan," her mother said. "You'll get through this."

"I hope so, Mrs. Hinamori." Seven thirty arrived and the doorbell rang. Amu and I put on our school shoes and she opened the door. There, Ikuto stood in his uniform. He smirked and kissed Amu on the lips. I sighed and waited for the lip locking to end.

"Sorry about that," Amu whispered. I shrugged and we left her house.

* * *

At school, I saw everyone at the gate. I saw Nagihiko sharing some laughs with Utau and Yaya. They looked over their shoulders at me and Nagihiko looked surprised.

"Rima-tan! What're you doing here? You're supposed to me in America!" Yaya yelled. I glared at her.

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes." She looked at me, surprised and hurt. I sighed and frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just…upset."

"Rima? Why are you here?" Nagihiko asked. The shock was evident in his voice. I looked up at him and let the sadness take over my features. His eyes narrowed. Before I could stop it, I was crying again, and loudly. Amu tried to calm me, but I wouldn't stop. "Come on." Nagihiko grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the school grounds. We stood by the gate.

"I'm so upset…" I cried. He cupped my cheeks.

"What happened, Rima? Did someone pass away?"

"…my father ruined the marriage…he cheated with Yui's mother and they're getting married." Nagihiko's eyes widened. Then he brought me into his embrace.

"It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

* * *

School went by slowly. I managed to survive through it, however. Afterschool, Amu and Nagihiko walked with me. When we got the gates, I wanted to vomit when I saw the three people I didn't want to see.

Yui, Sae, and Dad. Or should I say slut, bigger slut, and lying no good bastard?

"Rima!" Dad called out. I wanted to walk past him. Amu looped an arm through mine, and Nagihiko glared at them. They were great friends, and Nagihiko was...he was amazing as well.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Please leave Rima alone." Amu shook her head no.

"She told Nagihiko and I about what happened last night. We're not going anywhere," she retorted. Ikuto walked up next to her and whispered something into her ear.

"Rima, please let us explain this to you," Sae cooed. I glared death at her.

"What is there to explain? You're the _slut_ that ruined my family! I hope you're fucking proud!"

"Don't talk to my mom that way!" Yui shouted.

"And the apple doesn't fall from the tree! Shut up you slut!" Yui backed down and rolled her eyes. "I don't want anything to do with you people!"

"Rima, how dare you!" Dad yelled. He stormed up to me and smacked me hard across my face. I began to cry. The stinging was unlike something I've ever felt. This man wasn't my father.

"…I hate you," I said. He looked apologetic and tried to touch me, but I cried in protest. Amu and Nagihiko pulled me away from them and began to walk. No did anything. We just walked away.

* * *

**And there you have it. All the reasons why, and a few twists. I bet none of you expected THAT! Dun dun dun!**

**R&R! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back! XD**

**You guys ready for the next chapter? He he! I don't own Shugo Chara! Owned by Peach-Pit!**

**By the way, I typed this chapter randomly. I just went along with it. -_-**

**

* * *

**

**Rima's POV**

Later that night, Amu took me home where Mom was arguing with Dad outside the house. Yui and Sae were also arguing with Mom. Amu gripped my hand. Nagihiko had to go home, but he kissed my forehead and whispered some reassuring words in my ear.

Early December was bitter cold.

"Rima," Amu began, "you don't have to go home if you don't want to. You can stay with me." I shook my head no and gave a small smile. A bandage was on my cheek because Dad's nails scratched me when he slapped me. I bled a little.

"I'm not going to inconvenience you because of me. Have a nice night, Amu." Before she could say anything else, I stepped out of the car and walked up the path to my house. Everyone looked my way.

"Rima!" Mom called out. I walked up the steps and hugged her tight. Mom hugged me back and looked at me with large, sympathetic eyes. I looked at her with sadness written on my face. Her face turned angry once more and she faced the three. Yui looked annoyed, Sae looked guilty, and Dad looked…well, like Dad.

"I can't believe you ruined her like this! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Mom shouted. "Rima had the right to say what she said!"

"And you're just going to let her disrespect my fiancé like that?" Dad shouted.

"I don't care, Kazu!" Mom and Dad started arguing again, but I blocked it all out. I was too busy glaring at Yui and Sae. Sae gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Rima. I just wanted everything to be okay."

"Yeah, because I was going to be cool with the woman who ruined my family." My glare sharpened. "Because that's real smart."

"Shut up, bitch," Yui spat. It took all the fibers in my body not to punch her in the mouth. "I hate you."

"At least we can agree on one thing. I bet your mother doesn't even know how much of a failure you are. Sleeping with every guy in the school just so you can feel loved. You want Nagihiko because I'm sure he was the only guy that made you feel like a million dollars. And what do you do? You report him to the police for rape because he was tired of all the sex and no actual relationship. Now, you expect him to come running back." I chuckled darkly. "You're pathetic."

"You think you know me? You know nothing about me!" He made a fist and began to swing, but I dodged it, and punched her square in the nose. The sweet crunch was music to my ears. Blood began to pour out of her nostrils. She screamed and swung again.

This time, I went underneath her swing, and punched her in the stomach. You could hear and feel the breath leave her body.

"Yui-chan!" Sae screamed as she went down. Dad went over to her side, along with Sae, and looked her over. Dad looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I glared at him. Before I walked into the house, I looked over my shoulder.

"Because she deserved it."

* * *

The night passed by. I woke up and got ready for school. When I went in the kitchen, Sae was putting toast on Yui's plate. They had taken her to the hospital to get her nose fixed—a white strip was stuck across the bridge. As I walked in, she didn't look up. She looked down. Dad didn't look up as well—he looked guilty too.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"She went to go finalize things over with her real estate manager," he replied in a somber tone. I poured myself a cup of coffee and downed it. Coffee didn't effect me like it would affect Yaya, but I needed a boost of energy.

Before anyone could say anything else, I left the house, and walked to school. While I was walking, I saw Amu and Ikuto walking. Amu happened to be turning around and she saw me. She waved. I waved back and walked over to them. Ikuto was carrying Amu's book bag.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as we all began to walk to school. I shrugged. Although I wouldn't say it aloud, I wanted to speak to only Nagihiko. I wasn't trying to exclude Amu, but I wanted him to comfort me. A faint blush pooled in my cheeks. "Rima?"

"Ah…I'm okay." She smiled. Ikuto narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Thinking about Fujisaki?" My blush somehow got darker. I turned away from the two. Amu chuckled. "I bet you want him to walk you to school."

"The relationship between Nagihiko and I is none of your business. After all, you and Amu have a detailed enough relationship." I shook my head and walked ahead of them. Stupid Ikuto, teasing me like that. That's what Amu's for.

"Wait, Rima!" Amu grabbed my arm. I looked at her, anger in my eyes. "He didn't mean that. He was just joking."

"Whatever." Amu pulled me into her embrace and hugged me tight. I sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Rima. He's really sorry. I made him apologize."

"Yes, she did. Sorry," Ikuto said. I glared at him. He gave a quick smile back and sighed. "Sorry, really."

"…whatever." Amu released me and smiled at me. I didn't smile back. I just turned around and continued on to school.

* * *

I wasn't sure why I was in such an irritable mood. I knew part of it was because of the whole family situation and the fact that Yui was going to become my stepsister. Or maybe it was because Ikuto teased me about liking Nagihiko. He doesn't know anything about us and that really pissed me off. Nagihiko is a great guy and any girl should be thankful to have him.

I walked into the cafeteria and walked over to the table. Nagihiko sat, sharing his notes with Kukai, and Utau was busy painting Yaya's nails. I sat next to Amu, who was listening to music with Ikuto, and playing some gameon her I-Touch.

I opened my book bag and pulled out a book. I had been meaning to read this book for a while now—I heard it was really well written. It was called _Red Thread_ and was based on the old legend that everyone had a red thread tied to their pinkies and the other end was tied to the pinky of their soul mate. I opened the book to the first page and began to read.

_There were a lot of things I didn't believe in._

_For one, I didn't believe in my parents. They were hypocrites and didn't even realize it. They told me to do well in school, to never drop out, and to not end up like them—teenage parents with no education. So I didn't find it fair for them to say that._

_Secondly, I didn't believe that everyone deserved a second chance. You had one chance and you shouldn't have screwed up. Second chances are merciful—luckily, I wasn't merciful. If you screwed up once, you weren't coming back in anytime soon._

_Lastly, I didn't believe in true love. Well, that's partially a lie. I did believe that, someday, I would find my love, marry, and start a wonderful family. What I didn't believe in was a true relationship between two hormonal teenagers. Although I've seen some relationships last a good amount of years, I wondered if that could happen to a girl like me. _It hadn't disappointed me as of yet, so I continued to read.

_I suppose that's just me in a nutshell._

_School was always boring. The teachers all sounded the same—boring and lifeless—and the students were always the same—stupid and immature. My best friend, Yuki, had sat next to me in class and was busy drooling over her crush of a year. We're sophomores. _

"_Yuki," I said, a light smirk on my lips. She looked at me and wiped the drool from her mouth. Yuki blushed and smiled shyly. I smiled. Yuki was always prettier than me—not that I cared—and lots of boys thought so too. She had long brown hair, pretty gray eyes, and a slim figure with curves in the right spots. Her smile was seductive, although she couldn't tell. And her crush was, well, a nerd. She thought he was cute and smart, and nice. "You're drooling."_

"_Was!" she shouted, the blush getting darker. I chuckled._

"_Go talk to him. I'm tired of having to wipe up your drool puddle." She looked down and clutched her skirt in her hands—_

"Rima."

—_and sighed heavily. "I wish I could, I just…I just get so shy around him."_

_I smiled and—_

"Rima!" I groan in frustration and turn to the person who was yelling my name. Amu—she looks worried. I sighed and folded my page.

"Yes, Amu?"

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for the past ten minutes, no exaggerating."

"…I was reading." Amu nodded and patted my back.

"Everything will be okay—"

"No offense, Amu, but I don't want to hear that right now. I'll see you later." I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Little did I know that I was being followed.

"Rima!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around just to be smacked right into Nagihiko's chest. I fell onto the ground and slid a few centimeters on my butt; Nagihiko fell on his back the opposite direction. I rubbed my head.

"Ouch…"

"Oww…sorry about that," Nagihiko apologized. He stood up and walked over to me. He stuck out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. When he did, we found ourselves staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. I wasn't one for the dramatic stare down, but something about this was different. _He has pretty eyes…_ I couldn't believe I just thought that.

"Umm, Rima?" I nod. "Are you okay?"

"…not really." Nagihiko gulped and looked around. He grabbed my other hand and began to drag me down the hall. I stumbled over my feet just to keep up with him. "What're you doing?"

"Can you make fake tears?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" He kept walking.

"We're going to skip." I gasped.

"And how does me making fake tears help this little scheme?" Nagihiko stopped by the stairwell door and turned to face me. He was smirking with this mischievous look in his eyes.

"Pretend like your sick. I'll take you to the nurse, the nurse says you need to go home, and I'll offer to take you home." I smirked.

"And how do you know this plan will work?" Nagihiko smirked himself.

"Because the nurse loves me, that's why."

* * *

In the end, his plan worked. I pretended to faint in Art, and Nagihiko took me to the nurse's office. I told her I felt faint and like I was going to die any moment. Nagihiko told her that he would take me home and the nurse nodded. Nagihiko then helped me walk out of the nurse's office. We continued to walk down the hallway as if I was sick until we reached the lockers. We quickly changed our shoes and put on our coats. With a quick look around, we dashed out of the school, unseen by anyone.

It was perfect.

After we left, we walked around town. He offered to buy me ice cream, but I declined it. He walked besides me. I smiled to myself.

"Rima," he began, "I feel really bad about what happened to you. I really do and it makes me feel even guiltier when I can't do anything to cheer you up, so I—"

"It's not your fault." We stopped at a little kid's park. We walked inside and sat on the swings. "It's not anyone's fault. Including myself."

"I know but still." I smiled and looked at him.

"It's my father's fault. And I know things are bad right now, but I'll get through…somehow. And, besides, I bet this was going to come out sooner than later. It's best it come out now." I sighed and slowly began to swing. Nagihiko stopped it and pulled my swing over to his. I blinked when I realized our faces were only breaths away.

"…I think you're father's a real bastard." I chuckle.

"So do I." Unconsciously, I began to lean in. He leaned in as well.

"I really…really…don't like him…"

"Me either…"

Before we knew it, our lips had ghosted over one another's. The electric shock I felt told me that this was right. So I caved in, and kissed him. Nothing rough, nothing too gentle. Just right.

* * *

The next day, we walked to school hand in hand, our fingers laced through one another's. What we had pretended to do a while ago was suddenly the truth. What I used to cover him from Yui's trap was real, was actually happening.

We were dating.

"Hey, Nagihiko?"

"Hmm?"

"How do we explain this to the others?" He gave my hand a squeeze.

"We'll just tell them the truth." I nodded and sucked in a breath. "I was happy when you agreed to become my real girlfriend."

"Don't think you get special treatment just because you're my boyfriend now," I said as we walked onto the school grounds. Nagihiko laughed. He stopped walking and pulled me into his embrace. He leaned in close and stole a kiss.

"I do get special treatment because I am your boyfriend." I glared at him and he continued to laugh. A harsh and cold wind blew by. I shivered.

"Can we go inside before I really get sick?"

"Yeah." We both went inside the school and went to our lockers to take off our stuff. After we were done, we were one our way to our first class when we spotted Amu and everyone else heading towards us. Amu came rushing and attacked me into a hug, which wasn't like her.

"Rima! I was so worried! You didn't call!"

"Oh…sorry about that." She pouted at me and all I could do was laugh at how stupid her face looked. She blushed.

"Don't laugh!"

"Sorry. That was just too funny. I needed a good laugh to cheer me up." Amu's attention moved to our linked hands, and she smiled.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, Nagihiko and I are…well, dating."

"But you two were dating before," Ikuto but in. Nagihiko nodded.

"We were fake dating to keep Yui from bothering me, but now we're really dating." Everyone gasped and started bombarding us with questions.

* * *

**Yay! They're finally dating! XD This chapter, I have to admit, was totally random, but hey, at least we got our Rimahiko started! **

**R&R! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. –sighs-**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story. School had become stressful over the last couple of weeks and I needed a break and time to focus on school. But I'm happy to say that I'm back where I need to be and I'm feeling better than ever. So I'll be updating more. **

**I believe this'll be the last chapter for this story. And it'll be pretty straightforward and short. HOWEVER!**

**I definitely want to make another one, probably an Amuto this time. Then A Kutau, maybe in that order. Either way, you guys can expect more from me. **

**Thank you all for supporting this story. I really appreciated it. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara! They belong to Peach-Pit.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Masshiro Rima had remembered when she absolutely detested Fujisaki Nagihiko. She thought he was nothing but a perfect pretty boy. She remembered when she thought she knew everything about Hinamori Amu. They shared everything together. She remembered when she though the popular kids were absolute dolls. They were too perfect to be real.

Now, she was dating that pretty boy, was even closer to her best friend—even though she probably though Amu was a bit stupid—and closer to the popular kids.

And along the way, Rima had become someone new. She no longer trusted her father. She was ecstatic to hear that he'd gone to America with Sae and Yui—they were out of her life and she wasn't planning on going there anytime soon. She matured before her own eyes and made Rima realize that life had planned everything out for her.

Christmas had arrived and everyone was busy drinking sparkling cider and singing Christmas songs. It was odd for Rima because she realized that Japanese people celebrate an American holiday. Either way, she couldn't hold back that laugh as Amu failed at singing the English version of 'Jingle Bells'. Nagihiko sat next to her, a Christmas hat on his head, a small bush of mistletoe tied around the fluffy ball.

"Rima," he called. Rima met his eyes and looked at the fluffy ball staring back at her. She smiled and leaned into to press her lips to his.

"_They're kissing!"_ Amu shouted into the microphone. Everyone turned their heads just in time to see the couple separating, smiles on their lips. Everyone began to chuckle, earning a glare from the petite blonde.

"You all should be the last ones talking about 'they're kissing'. At least we kiss above the waists." Everything got uncomfortably silent. Amu's face turned a shade of red beyond comparison. Rima began to chuckle, as did Nagihiko.

"Whatever!" she yelled without stuttering. Amu then stepped down from the stage and into Ikuto's arms. "Jealousy gets you nowhere in life, Rima."

"Whatever you say, _Amu_," Rima said as she rolled her name off her tongue. Amu stuck her tongue out. Everyone then gathered around the large Christmas tree they decorated earlier and stood in front of it. Nagihiko prepared the camera. As the beeps went off, everyone scrambled around.

In the end, the girls stood by the guys, smiles of unadulterated smiles gracing their features.

* * *

**Yes, this was the ending. **

**Well, it was fun as the ride went along. I'll be posting up a new story sometime soon so look forward to that you guys. Thank you, again, for supporting me! **


End file.
